Seriamente ¡Eres irresistible！
by Karura Hime
Summary: Desde un principio ella se vio agradecida a él, siempre le vio como alguien superior y alguien a quien alcanzar, era como su ejemplo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.
1. Sakura Chan

**

* * *

**

Proyect number 9  
_Seriamente... ¡Eres Irresistible!_  
**Shoujiki ni ieba... anta ha uchikatenai!**  
_Capítulo 1: Sakura-Chan_  
by: Karura

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente en aquel día de primavera. Pétalos de cerezo danzaban en el aire mientras daban la bienvenida a la primavera. Una pequeña niña caminaba con un gran presente en sus pequeños brazos. Apenas la dejaba ver y de vez en cuando tenía que dar miradas a un lado de la caja para saber si había alguien en frente y así no molestarle. 

La pequeña siguió caminando, esta vez no se limitó a mirar hacia un lado y fue cuando chocó con alguien. "Gomen nasai!" de disculpó la pequeña niña, ella se fijó con quien había chocado. Era la más abusiva de la academia... la de en frente, con cabello corto y azul... Ami, junto con su pandilla de niñas criticonas y también creídas las más bonitas de la academia.

Sakura se asustó tanto que se hizo para atrás, pero las otras dos niñas obedecieron a Ami para que la sujetaran y así no se fuera. "¡Fíjate por dónde vas frentuda horrible!" chilló con coraje y burla Ami. Sakura bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal. Ami le sonrió maldosamente y las otras dos niñas apretaron más fuerte los brazos de la pequeña Haruno.

"Itai!" gimió de dolor Sakura, las uñas de las otras niñas se le habían enterrado en sus brazos. "No me lastimen, me duele mucho, por favor" las demás niñas comenzaron a reír. Ami le sonrió, se le acercó y vio la caja que Sakura tenía en sus pequeños brazos. Con su dedo índice tocó el extremo de la caja.

"A ver frentuda horrorosa... ¿de dónde sacaste esta caja?" preguntó ella, riendo. Sakura no le contestó, así que Ami tomó con posesión la caja. "¿Entonces no es tuya? mmm... ¿de quién es?" Sakura le miró y se mordió el labio inferior. Con maldad, la líder de las tres abrió la caja con brusquedad y vio un hermoso kimono blanco en el interior. Con envidia lo sacó. "¡QUÉ ES ESTO!" chilló con histeria.

Ella saltó en su mismo lugar y las otras dos niñas que le sujetaban sonrieron al ver tan hermoso kimono. Susurraron un : "Esta muy bonito Ami" y ella también sonrió. Sakura miraba con preocupación como Ami miraba el vestido: Envidia.

"Me lo regaló mi tía" musitó Sakura. Ami no la escuchó bien e hizo que lo repitiera. "Me lo regaló mi tía" volvió a repetir la Haruno. Ami tiró el kimono al suelo.

"¡YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA ESE KIMONO! y mira quien lo tiene primero¡TÚ! La frentuda más horrible de Konoha. YO DEBERÍA DE TENERLO, que ni tú te lo mereces, fea." Ami comenzó a pisotear el vestido. A Sakura le salieron lágrimas al ver como la niña trataba el pobre vestido.

"¡NO! por favor, dejen el vestido, me lo regaló mi tía con tantos trabajos, además, la caja no debió de ser abierta si no hasta el 28 de Marzo" la pelirosa veía como Ami arruinaba el kimono. Cuando se hubo satisfecho, lo aventó al pasto mojado y volvió a sacarlo, pero ya tenía tierra el vestido...

Se veía espantoso. Los ojitos de Sakura brillaban con miedo y las lágrimas seguían en su rostro. Agachó la cabeza. Ami siguió viendo los contenidos de la caja y pronto se dio cuenta de que había un uniforme de ANBU pero en miniatura.

"Ni al caso... no me queda esto..." susurró para ella misma. Como no le gustó el trajecito de ANBU lo dejó en la caja, pero este último objeto lo aventó en el suelo. Se acercó a la pelirosa. "¡Debes decirle a tú tía que no te compre cosas que quiero!" Ami sacó de su bolsillo un Kunai bastante afilado. "Además, te he dicho que te cortes ese horrible cabello rosa que tienes"

La niña pasó el Kunai por el cabello corto de la Haruno, luego lo bajó hasta el cuello de la pequeña. Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. Temblaba. Ami siguió bajando hasta que llegó al pecho de la niña, con demasiada cautela cortó la sudadera de la pelirosa, dejando ver parte de su pecho plano e infantil.

"¡También te hemos dicho que no te acerques a los niños más 'COOL' del salón, pero no, ahí te acercas a ellos como si fueran tuyos!" espeta la niña. Sakura cierra los ojos y con todo el valor le espeta también:

"¡Ellos se me acercan, yo no, que yo sea inteligente es otra cosa a que no se les acerquen a ustedes por ignorantes!" mala elección al gritarles. Las niñas ofendidas la tiraron al suelo y se le echaron encima. Ami le jalaba el cabello mientras que las otras dos la sujetaban fuertemente.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" provino una voz a sus espaldas. Las niñas se asustaron y se levantaron apenadas, cambiando su imagen de niña abusiva a una angelical. Al ver la persona aquella, se espantaron más.

"Esta muy grande para nosotras, además es un chico" murmuró Ami a las otras, las cuales se echaron a correr junto con ella. Cuando el peligro se esfumó, el chico se acercó a la pequeña Haruno que se encontraba en el suelo, llorando. La niña se asustó al sentir que alguien se le acercaba y retrocedió.

"Ya váyanse, no les he hecho nada..." sollozó Sakura. El chico volvió a acercarse a ella.

"Ya no están las que te molestaban..." le dijo, tocando la cabeza de esta. Ella levantó su rostro y le vio. Era un chico bastante alto. Volvió a ocultar su rostro, pero esta vez, lo ocultó en sus piernas y brazos. Él alcanzó a mirar unos cuantos rasguños en la frente de esta y también vio parte de su pecho blanco y desnudo.

"Snif..." ella siguió llorando. El muchacho se inclinó en frente de ella y la hizo que le mirara: levantó el pequeño rostro de la pelirosa y vio con detenimiento las heridas. Ella le miró, dudosa a lo que iba a hacer y esperando un insulto, más sin embargo, recibió algo que ella menos se esperaba...

El muchacho sacó de su bolsillo de ANBU un recipiente redondo y pequeño. Sakura miró con atención como el dedo índice de esté se introducía en lo que parecía una pomada, cuando lo sacó lo untó en la herida que tenía en la frente la pelirosa, luego en las mejillas, finalizando en la barbilla.

Sakura vio como él sacaba una tela doblada de su bolsillo, el muchacho la extendió y la colocó alrededor de esta. "Si dejas que te molesten, lo harán para siempre..." Ella ya no le miró, estaba apenada... de que vieran como la trataban. Suspiró.

"Me va peor cuando les contesto..." le dijo la pelirosa. Él se levantó y con cierta ternura extraña, acaricio la cabeza de esta. Después, giró su cuerpo, comenzando a retirarse.

"Si dejas que te molesten... lo harán para siempre..." él comenzó a caminar. Por primera vez ella supo lo que era ruborizarse... Ella sonrió y lo vio alejarse. La niña se tocó las mejillas, ya no le dolían. Se dirigió a la caja tirada. "Parecía... ser un ANBU" murmuró para si misma. Vio que en su caja había un traje bastante parecido al que él tenía. Miró el kimono arruinado. Lo tomó.

¿Ahora que le explicaría a Kaa-san y a su tía? Abrazó el kimono y lo dobló, volviéndolo a meter en la caja. Se dirigió al camino de su casa, paró unos segundos y luego volteó su cabeza hacía donde se había ido él. Sonrió una vez más y mandó un besó de despedida. Tan inocente beso mandado y era también de agradecimiento.

"Muchísimas gracias..." ella siguió caminando, desapareció cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina.

----

Al día siguiente, la pelirosa se levantó temprano para poder ser una de las primeras en llegar a su clase. Se cepilló bien los dientes y desayunó lo que su madre le había hecho. Se peinó igual y con el mismo moño rojo que le había regalado Ino desde que fueron amigas.

"Te veo luego Kaa-san" se despidió la pequeña y la madre le despidió con un beso en la frente y un cuídate. La niña asintió, tenía todas las energías del mundo para poder defenderse este día. Llegó a la Academia, como ella quería, temprano. Iruka le dio los buenos días y ella también. Se sentó a un lado del niño más aplicado de la clase y el mejor en las artes ninjas.

Lo miró por unos instantes y se le quedó mirando. De alguna manera le recordaba a la persona que le había salvado el día anterior, sólo que más joven. El niño volteó a verla y se ruborizó al ver que ella le miraba mucho.

"... ¿podrías... podrías dejar de mirarme así?" preguntó este. Ella salió de sus pensamientos.

"Eh... ah... sí... lo siento, es sólo que me recordabas bastante a alguien" ella le sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada a todo el salón. Vio a Ami entrar a su aula, al principio, comenzó a sentirse amenazada, pero luego recordó las palabras del chico que conoció ayer. Tuvo el valor de quedarse ahí sentada y como si nada, esperó a que llegase.

Ami la vio y bufó. Se acercó a Sakura. "Vaya, vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí... es la frentuda más fea de Konoha... pero ya sabes frentuda... tienes que quitarte de aquí, que tengo que sentarme a un lado de mi Sasuke-Kun..."

Sakura la ignoró. Eso hizo poner a Ami furiosa.

"Te dije que te quitaras"

"No veo el por que..." le respondió Sakura, mirándole.

"¡Con que ahora no quieres hacer lo que te mando, eh!" chilló Ami. "Ahora no esta el hombre guapo que te salvó ayer, así que podré quitarte de aquí..."

"No veo la necesidad de quitarme, incluso, no veo por que Sasuke quiera que me vaya..." ella miró a Sasuke, este la miró. "¿Verdad?" a este le llegó un rubor leve.

"Eh... no... no me molesta..." musitó, incluso Ami se quedó sorprendida.

"¿Qué? Te quieres sentar con la fellita esa, pero si yo estoy mejor que ella" le exclamó indignada. Él le sonrió retadoramente.

"Di lo que quieras... pero al menos no es una molestia como tú..." susurró. Ami casi se caía al escuchar aquello, era la primera vez que la comparaban con la pelirosa... y además, le decían que era peor que ella. Ami gruñó a la Haruno y se fue maldiciéndola. Se sentó atrás de ellos.

La pequeña Haruno vio al Uchiha mirarla, la veía con mucho detenimiento. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. 'Nunca me había fijado de lo lindo que es...' el niño se ruborizaba más y luego volteó a ver al frente. "Muchas gracias" le susurró Sakura. Sasuke le volvió a mirar.

"No... no hay de que..." Sasuke la vio sonreír una vez más. "Sakura..." ella le volteó a mirar.

"¿Sí?" ella esperó a que volviera a hablar. "¿Qué sucede Sasuke?" el niño se puso como un tomate.

"¿Te... te..."

Iruka entró al salón, todos los niños guardaron silencio y se levantaron, dándole los 'Buenos días'. Él sonrió a todos los niños y luego comenzó a dar la clase, apuntando nombres en el pizarrón. Sakura vio a Sasuke para que terminará de decirle lo que interrumpió Iruka.

"¿Qué me decías?" ella le esperó, pero él no volteó a verla.

"Nada... olvídalo"

----

"Bien niños, ahora tendrán que entrenar en sus casas, pero por parejas para entender mejor lo que les enseñé ahora." indicó Iruka, los niños gruñeron un 'esta bien'. "Pero no seran parejas que ustedes quieran... lo haré yo a mi modo"

Las niñas se desilusionaron.

"Inuzuka Kiba, tú iras con Hinata-Chan" la Hyuuga se desilusionó y el Inuzuka dijo un 'Que va'. "Uzumaki Naruto entrenará con Midoreyami-Chan" Naruto rodó los ojos.

Así pasó todo, hasta que llegó el turno de Ami.

"Ami, tú iras con..."

"¡YO QUIERO IR CON SASUKE-KUN!" gritó ella.

"Lo siento, pero iras con Akimichi Chouji"

"¿QUÉEEEEE?" Ami tenía su rostro en Shock. "No... no puedo..." la niña, enojada, bufó.

Las parejas seguían siendo mencionadas. Hasta que Iruka mencionó el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tú iras con Sakura Haruno" todas las niñas gritaron molestas. Algunas ofendidas y las otras desilusionadas. Sakura se decepcionó.

'Yo quería ir con Ino-Chan...' la niña miró a Ino, la cual, la miraba sonriente. Luego, miró a Sasuke, él estaba algo nervioso y al momento de voltearle a ver, volteó a mirar para otro lado, temblando. 'Parece que le desagrado...' La Haruno levantó la mano. Iruka la vio. "I-Iruka Sensei, no creo que debería ponerme con Sasuke... parece que no le agrado..." comentó la pequeña, Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

"¿Es cierto eso Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke miró a Sakura y luego a Iruka.

"N-no... cla-claro que no... no me desagrada para nada, Iruka-Sensei..."

"Entonces... no hay por que te preocupes Sakura-Chan" él le sonrió, ella le miró preocupadamente. La niña se levantó.

"¡Pero... pero Iruka Sensei... él estaba temblando!" Sasuke se ruborizó. "Además..." una suave mano le tapó la boca y la hizo que se sentará en su lugar.

"Ya es suficiente Sakura-Chan, estas alucinando cosas, ya... no me desagrada estar contigo..." le murmuró Sasuke, que tenía las mejillas rositas de vergüenza.

"¿Me estas diciendo loca?"

"N-No"

Iruka suspiró. "Bien niños, ya saben... entrenar..." los niños se quejaron y comenzaron a guardar sus útiles. Sasuke se colocó su mochila cuadrada y Sakura se colocó una de la misma forma, sólo que más clara y con figuras.

A cada uno lo dejó salir y Sakura se aproximó a Sasuke. "Ne..." él volteó a verla. "¿En serio estas bien conmigo? podemos cambiar pareja si queremos..." él estaba callado. Luego tomó la mano de ella y salió. Ella estaba confundida, caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la salida de la academia.

Ella miraba a Sasuke, lo inspeccionaba.

'¿Por qué será tan serio?' él la guiaba a todos lados, no soltaba la mano de ella. Aún seguía ruborizado, hasta que se le pasó el rubor y se acostumbró a caminar con ella tomado de la mano. Ella miraba a todas las personas caminar contrario a ellos. "Ne... ¿a dónde vamos Sasuke?"

"A mi casa..." ella se puso nerviosa.

"¿Y... y quienes estarán ahí?" se sentía como una pequeña hormiga '¿Qué tal si su Kaa-san y Otou-san se enojan... y no les agrado?'

"Mi madre... y tal vez mi hermano"

"Oh..." ella suspiró. Seguía nerviosa, dejó de caminar y Sasuke, al ver que ya no podía caminar por que ella había parado, se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No tengo... no tengo ganas de ir..."

"¿Pero por qué? Estoy seguro que a mi madre le agradaras..." él la jaló suavemente para que siguieran caminando. Ella miró hacia el cielo. "Además, no creo que tu familia se enoje... según te he escuchado... este día no están en casa..."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

Él se ruborizó.

"Eh, bueno... te escuché hablarle ayer eso a Ino..."

"Oh..." ellos siguieron caminando. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un gran Clan... El Uchiha.. "Wow" murmuró Sakura, Sasuke siguió caminando y entró a la puerta junto con ella. Ella vio el rojo y blanco predominar en varios lugares. Habían tiendas y muchas personas caminando de un lugar a otro. Ella sonrió a toda persona y algunos también, aunque le miraban raro. Sasuke les saludaba a todos. Fue cuando llegaron a una casa bastante amplia. Había flores en la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró, le indicó a Sakura de que también lo hiciera, ambos se quitaron las sandalias y luego Sasuke pisó el piso de madera. Le dijo a Sakura que le esperará ahí. Él se adelantó diciendo un:

"Kaa-San ya estoy aquí" se adentró en la cocina. Luego salió con una mujer bastante bella y joven. Él le murmuró algo en el oído y ella sonrió.

"¿Entonces ella es la que...?" Sasuke le tapó la boca nervioso, luego su madre comprendió. "Bueno... es un gusto conocerte Sakura-Chan" la mujer se acercó a la niña y ella estaba cautivada por la belleza de la mujer.

'Por algo Sasuke esta así... en cambio yo...' la niña le sonrió a la mujer. "E... el mio también... señora..." la mujer volvió a sonreír y luego tocó la mejilla de la niña.

"Bueno... ¿quieres algo de tomar Sakura-Chan?" la niña negó con la cabeza. "Oh... ¿por qué?"

"Así esta bien" Sasuke se aproximó a la niña.

"Aaaaaaah, bueno... ¿galletas o algo?" Sakura asintió.

"Estaremos en mi cuarto Kaa-San" la señora Uchiha dio una risita y luego se metió a la cocina. Sasuke se llevó a la niña, la cual, inspeccionaba todo lugar por donde pasaban.

"Wow... tu casa es muy grande" musitó Sakura. Llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, en la cual podían apreciar al caminar el jardín. Sasuke deslizó la puerta y entró, Sakura le siguió, estaba bastante emocionada. Ella dejó su mochila en un lugar visible y luego inspeccionó el cuarto del Uchiha. Tenía varias cosas pegadas en la pared, así como reconocimientos, Shurikens, Kunais. Luego en el suelo Fuumas Shurikens, pergaminos...

Sasuke sacó unas cuantas cosas para entrenar de su clóset. "Hey, Sakura-Chan. ¿Qué opinas de entrenar con nuestras fuerzas?" ella le miró dudosa.

"Bueno... pero no soy muy fuerte..." luego se paró en frente del Uchiha. "Espero poder ganarte."

"Inténtalo" ambos juntaron brazos y comenzaron a forzarse, pero Sasuke fue el primero en dar más fuerza y accidentalmente la niña se cayó. Dio un gemido de dolor y este se puso nervioso al ver que a la niña le salían lágrimas. "N-no llores" Sasuke se ruborizó y trató de calmar a Sakura. "Perdón, no pensé que..." ella le señaló que se le había lastimado el dedo de su pie. Él se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sakura se recargó en la pared.

El niño regresó con un recipiente pequeño y una venda. La niña reconoció el recipiente. 'Se parece al que uso aquel hombre' Sasuke lo colocó en el dedo del pie de la pequeña y lo comenzó a sobar.

"Espero que con esto mejores..."

"Por eso no quería entrenar contigo..."

"¿Lo dices por qué pensaste que sería abusivo contigo?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces?"

"Por que sería un estorbo... como en estos momentos lo soy..."

"Bah, no te preocupes..." él se acercó a ella. Estaban bastante cerca. Miró los ojos verdes de la niña y luego tomó la mano de la pelirosa. Luego la colocó en su corazón. "¿Sientes esto?" ella sintió el palpitar de su corazón. Asintió. "Esto... esto..." el se ruborizó bastante. "... significa que... significa que... no me molestas... si no me agradas... y mucho"

"¿En serio?" ella se veía feliz. Él asintió. Alegre, ella le abrazó. "Muchas gracias Sasuke-Kun" él correspondió al abrazo y sonrió. Le había dicho Sasuke-Kun.

"Entonces... seguiremos entrenando..."

La mamá había entrado al cuarto de Sasuke.

"Bueno, Sasuke-Kun y Sakura-Chan, les traje unas galletas, espero que les gusten" dijo la señora Uchiha. Sasuke se levantó a tomar el plato de galletas. Agradeció a su madre, ella se retiró.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó Sasuke ofreciéndole. La niña asintió.

"Ne... Sasuke-Kun..." él se sentó a un lado de ella. "¿Cómo le haces para ser el mejor de la clase? Yo sólo puedo con la inteligencia... pero no con los ataques y todo eso... y como lanzar un Shuriken..."

"Jejeje... es práctica, además, las ganas que le hecho, para ser mejor y que mi padre me felicite"

"Ah..."

----

Ya había atardecido y habían quedado exhaustos de entrenar, estaban sentados en el borde del piso de madera, en frente del jardín. "Ne... creo que ya me tengo que ir..." dijo ella, Sasuke volteó a verla algo nervioso.

"Aún no... quédate otro rato más..." dijo él acostándose en las piernas de ella.

"Esta bien..." ella suspiró vencida.

Así pasó un largo tiempo, hasta que alguien pasó por atrás de ellos. Ella volteó a ver ese alguien. Era... Era el hombre de aquella vez. Lo vio desaparecer al dar la vuelta. Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura y que era lo que había llamado su atención. "¿Qué pasa?" ella se levantó y caminó con prisa hasta donde el muchacho había dado vuelta.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó la niña. Sasuke miró a su hermano hablar con su madre.

"Mi hermano, es el mejor de todo el clan, quiero ser como él y también ganarle" le comentó el Uchiha.

"¿Entonces... él vive aquí?"

Sasuke asintió. La pelirosa veía con fascinación a aquel hombre.

"¿Cómo se llama?" lo veía con bastante detenimiento. Recordó como la había salvado. Sasuke miró a su hermano y luego a Sakura. Frunció el ceño y cruzó de brazos.

"Bah... ¿por qué te interesa?" había un poco de molestia en su voz. Se había sentido rechazado por que Sakura le ponía más atención al Uchiha mayor.

"Es que... tu hermano... ¿me lo dirías? por favor" ella le suplicó y le miró con aquellos ojos verdes y grandes. Sasuke se perdió en la mirada de ella.

"Itachi..."

"¿Itachi?" ella miró a Itachi entrar a una habitación. Luego volteó a ver a Sasuke.

"Sí"

"Oh... gracias..." ella comenzó a acercarse a la puerta en que había entrado Itachi. Colocó una manita suya para poder tocarla. Sasuke se le acercó rápidamente.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Quiero... quiero decirle hola..."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Más o menos..." Sasuke tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó lejos de ahí. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No es buen momento para hablarle... lo más seguro es que se moleste..." musitó Sasuke. Ella le miró dudosa y luego asintió. El cielo oscurecería pronto.

"Ne, creo que ya me tengo que ir..." dijo Sakura, Sasuke sonrió falsamente.

"Eh... sí... creo que ya..."

-----

Sakura salió de la casa de Sasuke, ya con sandalias y su mochila. El niño se veía algo nervioso. Ella le sonrió.

"Nos vemos, Sasuke-Kun" ella comenzó a caminar.

"¡E-espera!" chilló una voz su espalda. Una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella.

El niño suspiró hondo. Miró a Sakura con cierto nerviosismo "¿Cuándo volverás a venir?" soltó aquella pregunta. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces, hasta que hubo comprendido aquello.

"Cuando tú quieras..." le dijo sonriente.

"Entonces... ¿vendrás el viernes?"

"Sí..."

----

La niña llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y recordó el nombre de aquel hombre que le había salvado. 'Itachi...' sonrió. '¿Qué le regalaré por parte de mi agradecimiento?' luego se le ocurrió algo. '¡Ya sé!' Levantándose, se dirigió a la cocina. Tendría una noche larga...

----

Ya era tarde aquel día, una niña estaba corriendo con bastante cuidado de no tirar lo que traía en sus pequeños brazos. Se aproximó al lugar del Clan Uchiha y entró, varias personas se le quedaron mirando. Ella les sonrió y luego se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke. Tocó la puerta y le recibió la señora Uchiha.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan ¿cómo estas?" la saludó la señora.

"Muy bien... este..." ella se ruborizó. La señora vio que la niña tenía una caja rosa.

"Mmm... Sí buscas a Sasuke, se fue a entrenar..."

La niña negó con la cabeza.

"No, a él no lo busco" la mujer arqueó una ceja. "¿Se encuentra Itachi-Kun?"

"Sí se encuentra... ¿me esperas tantito? voy a hablarle" la mujer dejó la puerta abierta. La niña se asomó, después de unos segundos se escucharon suaves pasos. Ella volvió a su lugar.

"¿Quién es el que me busca?" él vio a la niña.

"Yo..." musitó la pequeña.

"Ah... eres la niña de la otra vez..."

"Sí... mi nombre es Sakura y quiero... quiero darte esto..." el recibió una caja rosa. "como parte de mi agradecimiento..."

Itachi tomó la caja y la niña le dedicó una sonrisa, luego, se fue corriendo... Él examinó la caja y luego la abrió con delicadeza. Era un pastel... En el interior había una nota.

_Itachi-Kun:_

_Te hice este pastel como parte de mi agradecimiento. Ya sabes por que... _

_Ah, espero que te guste._

_Sakura._

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

_

* * *

_


	2. ANBU

**

* * *

**

**Proyect number 9**  
_Seriamente... ¡Eres Irresistible!_  
**Shoujiki ni ieba... anta ha uchikatenai!**  
_Capítulo 2: ANBU_  
by: Karura

* * *

El viento fresco pasaba por todo aquel bosque, meciendo las hojas lentamente. Un cuerpo estaba presionado en un árbol y vestía ropas azul marino y blancas. Parecía esconderse... El cielo daba su mayor atracción por que no estaba nublado y sus cálidos rayos eran interrumpidos por los árboles de aquel bosque, algunos alcanzaban a penetrar aquella abundancia de hojas verdes y tocaban las piernas de la persona escondida.

Respiraba suavemente, estaba algo nerviosa, a su derecha poseía un micrófono auricular; su cabello estaba suelto, caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Recibió un mensaje por aquel micrófono y ella no respondió. Pasó bastante tiempo y aún ella no salía de aquel escondite.

_"Hn¿qué tanto esperas?"_ pero ella no respondió, seguía concentrándose. El viento seguía moviéndose y luego sopló bruscamente. "_Escucho el crujir de los árboles..."_ ella frunció el ceño. Era la hora. _"¿Sakura?" _ella apagó el micrófono y saltó de aquel árbol, dándole una patada al intruso. El intruso la esquivó ágilmente, sin ningún raspón.

Ella gruñó. "Hop" y luego volvió a saltar, lanzándole varios Kunais y Shurikens a aquella persona, que también vestía de ANBU, sólo que tenía mascara. Igual el ANBU volvió a esquivar aquellas armas, pasando por ellas y saltando hasta la mujer ANBU que se encontraba en el árbol. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" invocó ella aquel ataque, su mano dirigiendo aquella flama hacia su oponente. Era bastante potente.

"..." El ANBU, como si nada, se introdujo a aquella llama, atravesándola. Ella sacó su Katana y esquivó el próximo ataque de aquel ANBU. Dos armas filosas chocaron y se movían por la fuerza que transmitían. Sus ojos esmeralda miraban fijamente los ojos rojos de la mascara.

El ANBU transmitió más fuerza y con una mano dirigió aquel objeto filoso, mientras que con la otra hacia sellos. _'Kuso'_ fue lo que pensó ella al ver que este ANBU utilizaba el Katon contra ella. Apenas logró esquivarlo y su ropa llegó a sufrir leves quemaduras. El ANBU la empujó, presionándola con su cuerpo en el pasto. La dejó de espaldas y este sobre ella, la cual quedó seria.

Viendo que la pelea terminó, el ANBU guardó su arma en su funda. Aún Sakura estaba presionada en el pasto. "Haz mejorado bastante... sin embargo... aún no me haz vencido..." ella cerró los ojos. "Además, te he dicho que te coloques la mascara, aún cuando entrenamos..."

Se ruborizó de vergüenza. "Pero... no creo que sea necesario ponérmela... nadie nos ve..." el ANBU, que tenía voz masculina se quedó en silencio, luego movió la cabeza negando.

"Eso no importa, una de las reglas es tapar el rostro cuando tienes el uniforme, y tú lo sabes..." le murmuró. Ella trató de moverse, pero le entró un pequeño dolor. Gimió y este se levantó, comprendiendo que la estaba lastimando. Ella le imitó, pero se limpió la tierra de su ropa y luego examinó los daños de su chaleco blanco y shorts. Gruñó. "Si no quieres que eso te pase, tienes que entrenar más para poder ser más rápida y esquivar mi técnica"

Ella asintió, un poco decepcionada. "Pensé que esta vez si le vencería..." luego le sonrió. "Pero... volviendo a lo de las mascaras... ¿por qué no se la quita...? no hay nadie..." ella se aproximó a él. Sus cuerpos quedaron uno en frente del otro, la estatura era bastante diferente. Él era más alto... bastante... ella le llegaba a su pecho. Colocó sus manos en la mascara de este, la figura que tenía aquella mascara era extraña... más sin embargo los ojos eran rojos y estaba con unos cuantos raspones. Poseía una pequeña boca, la cual era delineada con rojo, a su vez, a los lados habían líneas azules.

Ella sintió aquel objeto frío, sus manos comenzaron a quitarlo de su lugar, pero él la detuvo. "Sabes que no me la quitaré..." ella le sonrió, tratando otra vez, pero sus manos eran tan firmes que le sujetaban bien en aquel lugar. Él las quitó de su mascara y las colocó en sus hombros. La chica sonrió; dirigió sus pequeñas y finas manos que eran cubiertas por los guantes azul marino y unos casquillos de metal pintados de blanco hacia los extremos de cada hombro. Con rapidez aproximó su rostro al de él, que era cubierto por la mascara. Mordió la pequeña nariz de la mascara y con un suave movimiento, logró quitarla.

"Lmo lomgrép..." le musitó ella, mirando a su superior sin aquella mascara. Su piel era blanca, pero por el entrenamiento y toda la dedicación al mejoramiento de su cuerpo, velocidad, técnicas, etc., estaba un poco bronceadita, pero seguía con el toque de tez blanca. Poseía unos preciosos ojos, unas largas pestañas les adornaban y en aquellos momentos, el iris era rojo y su pupila bastante fina. Tenía varios círculos pequeños en el interior del iris, que giraban lentamente... Su nariz era recta y ni grande ni chica, era normal. Su frente igual, parecía bastante lisa. Su cabello negro era sujeto en una coleta en alto.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, esta vez, el iris era de un gris-negro. Suspiró y retiró con delicadeza su mascara de los labios de Sakura. Ahora ella le sonrió.

"Lo logré" le repitió separándose de él. "Te quite la mascara... pero en fin... Itachi-San... ¿esta bien como lo hice este día?" ella esperó una respuesta. Por parte de él recibió una sonrisa pequeña. Él acercó su mano a la cabeza de esta y le acarició cariñosamente.

"Claro que lo haz hecho bien... pero te falta entrenamiento..." él volvió a colocarse su mascara. Ella gruñó con desaprobación al ver que se la había puesto y pronto se vio cerca de él otra vez. Este dirigió su fuerte mano hacia uno de los bolsillos-mochila que cargaba Sakura a la derecha de su trasero, introdujo su mano en aquel bolsillo y sacó una mascara blanca. Era hermosa... brillaba y además tenía la forma de un zorro y gato también. Los labios en forma de sonrisa de gato y zorro estaban pintados de rosa y luego tenía unos bigotes como los de Naruto en cada 'mejilla' blanca de la mascara. La nariz se veía bastante, ya que tenía la forma de gato y la fina de un zorro. Los ojos eran unas líneas inclinadas muy a lo zorro. En la parte superior poseía unas orejas, pequeñas...

Itachi colocó la mascara en la pelirosa. Ella gruñó y miró la mascara de este debajo de la suya. "No me agrada ponérmela... no me deja ver y apreciar bien el paisaje..."

"Pronto llegaran los demás de nuestro equipo, te restaran puntos para poder expulsarte del escuadrón... también tengo el derecho de poder reportarte..." ella le dio una mirada de matar, pero aunque no se veía debajo de la mascara, Itachi lo supo. "No me mires así... no tengo la culpa..."

"Pero no te atreverías... ¿verdad Itachi-San?" su rostro volteó hacia un lado, mirando hacía el suelo. Él se volteó.

"Claro que no... además... ¿no te gusta la mascara que te regalé?"

Ella se ruborizó de pena. "Eh... claro que me gusta... bastante..." ella levantó su rostro y le señaló con el dedo para que le mirara la mascara blanca y brillante. "La he cuidado bastante... no desearía que se rompiera... vale mucho para mi..." Itachi suspiró.

"Bueno... creo que ya tenemos que marcharnos... vamos.."

El suave crujir de las ramas de los árboles les hizo voltear hacia arriba. De aquellos árboles emergieron 3 ANBU. Uno con máscara de pájaro, otro de perro y el último de sapo. Los colores le diferenciaban.

"¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?" murmuró el de mascara de sapo.

"Bien..." respondió Sakura.

"¿Entonces lo venciste Sakura?" preguntó emocionado el de mascara de perro.

"Eh... no..." contestó decepcionada esta, rascándose suavemente la cabeza. "Es muy listo... y además... tiene una velocidad..." Los tres ANBU suspiraron en decepción.

"Sabía que era problemático... pero no me hicieron caso..." dijo el de mascara de pájaro, ladeando la cabeza sin esperanza.

"Tú cállate flojo" chilló el de cara de perro. Un gruñido provino de los árboles.

"Guarden silencio... dejen a la señorita Haruno hablar.."

Itachi suspiró, no sabía por que Sakura tenía amigos tan extraños en el escuadrón ANBU... Suavemente tocó el hombro de la Haruno y le hizo voltear. "Vamos... tenemos que llegar a casa, mi madre quiere que vengas para cenar..." ella le sonrió bajo la mascara.

"¡Okay!" asintió ella despidiéndose de sus amigos. En eso, algo salió de los arbustos. Era grande, blanco y peludito... Se acercó a Sakura trayendo algo en su boca. Era una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón. El animal hizo un sonido como 'Whiiinee' y ella tomó la caja. "¿Qué es esto, Akamaru? - ¿A caso te lo dio Kiba?"

Akamaru, el mejor amigo del ANBU de mascara de perro. El perro poseía una altura de casi un caballo. Asintió el animal. Años y años de estar con su dueño, el animal entendía lo que le decían y ya casi hablaba...

"Wow... gracias..." ella acarició la cabeza del tierno animal, después, desapareció junto con Itachi.

----

Unas suaves campanitas tintinearon al momento de que alguien abrió la puerta. Los suaves pasos apenas se escuchaban y luego un gran suspiro le siguió. Se estiró al momento de llegar al pequeño escalón que conectaba el cemento frío con la madera fina y limpia. La pelirosa se quitó las grandes sandalias en forma de bota y las dejó a un lado. Su vestuario de ANBU era diferente al de los demás... el chaleco blanco le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, en una especia de overol-falda, no poseía algún pantalón alguno más que sus negros shorts de lycra gruesa.

"¡Tadaima!" exclamó la pelirosa, Itachi le siguió a la mujer y se quitó sus sandalias, que eran iguales a las de Sakura, sólo que más grandes. Se sobó el cuello pesadamente y luego pasó de ella, dando la vuelta al pasillo. Una mujer de unos 36 o menos años, se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y sonrió a la pelirosa.

"Oh ¡Sakura-Chan! ya regresaste... dime... ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con Itachi-Kun?" la pelirosa se quitó la mascara y la guardó en su bolsillo-mochila. Le sonrió a la señora. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

"Muy bien... pero no logré vencerlo, su hijo es bastante fuerte... es un gran ejemplo de su Clan..." la mujer dio una risita leve y luego se introdujo a la cocina, Sakura también lo hizo.

"¿Quiere que le ayude?" preguntó la Haruno, inspeccionando todo el lugar.

"Oh, no, no, no. Eres nuestra invitada para comer ahora y no quiero que quedes más cansada de lo que estas en estos momentos... je je... " la señora Uchiha siguió picando los vegetales.

"Bueno... como quiera..." Sakura dio una reverencia respetuosamente.

"Oh, no, tampoco hagas eso... a parte de que me siento vieja... no... eres como un miembro de la familia... por favor..."

"Pero... tengo que ser cordial..."

"No te preocupes... es más... vete a dar un baño y relájate..." la señora acarició la cabeza de esta y la sacó de la cocina, antes de que la chica comenzara a protestar. Ella supo que tenía que respetar las dediciones de la señora, así que dio vuelta hacia donde Itachi había ido. Caminó lentamente y con cierta flojera. Llegó hasta el cuarto del Uchiha mayor, tocó una vez.

"Pasa..." se escuchó la voz detrás de aquella puerta. La Haruno sonriente deslizó la puerta corrediza y se introdujo a la habitación cerrándola detrás de si. Se recostó en la cama e inspeccionó el lugar... como todas las veces que venia. La habitación de Itachi era simplemente misteriosa, pero sencilla. Ropero, cama (que antes era de piso), escritorio, pesas, armas de ninja en la pared y una fotografía en un portarretratos, en la cual salía ella de pequeña abrazada por Itachi, la pequeña traía el chaleco blanco de Itachi que era parte del traje de ANBU, sosteniendo la mascara de Itachi. Itachi sólo traía su camiseta negra de Uchiha.

La Haruno sonrió al recordar aquella vez en que se tomaron la foto, aunque Sasuke quería salir en ella, pero llegó tarde para la toma de fotos. Sakura colocó sus brazos en detrás de su cabeza, y vio el techo, se sentía cansada... buscó a Itachi con la mirada y lo encontró de espaldas, quien se quitaba su traje de ANBU con tanta naturalidad, dejando ver a Sakura su tórax desnudo.

Ya era costumbre... era como cuando entrenaban sin parar y quedaban todos sudados, él se quitaba la camiseta y se tiraba al suelo, ella tan sólo se dejaba en una mini camiseta negra sin mangas que parecía ser un sostén (pero no lo era) y una pantaleta del mismo color.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez ella le inspeccionó como si él fuera alguien más, miro cada parte del tórax de este con detenimiento, como tomaba una botella de agua y daba unos cuantos sorbos, como se soltaba el cabello y se sobaba el cuello. Él volteó a verla.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó seriamente. Ella reaccionó y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No sólo era de pena... no sólo era de aquello. Ella miró el rostro de él con detenimiento. "¿Sakura?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "No... no Itachi-San..." se levantó de la cama. "Lo siento si se molestó..." ella salió de la habitación, seria y enojada a la vez. '¡Eres una estúpida! Cómo se te ocurre mirarse así, es... él es...' y se quedó recargada en la puerta al momento de cerrarla detrás de si. '... ¿es sólo mi maestro de técnicas?... ¿es... es sólo a alguien a quién respetar? ó es más que eso... Sí... también es mi amigo...'

La intimidad entre ellos era bastante, pero cada uno se respetaba y siempre Itachi era él, sólo él... serio, distante en ciertas ocasiones, amable, respetuoso... Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de quitárselo de la mente. Se dirigió al baño lentamente... y el silencio la acompañó.

----

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Salió del baño ya relajada, sin nada en la mente, sólo para secarse el cabello con una toalla. Se sentía bastante bien después de aquel baño, también tenía algo de sueño. Esta vez ya no tenía traje de ANBU, y sólo tenía un vestido bonito, era rosa, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y semi transparentaba lo de abajo, pero ella tenía unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, caminaba, el piso de madera estaba algo frío, pero no le importaba, el clima de afuera le parecía exquisito. Y luego le miró ahí, el chico que iba con ella en la academia se encontraba sentado en aquel piso de madera, su cuerpo en dirección del patio y jardín, sus pies colgándole. Sonrió y se acercó a él lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido. Se hincó atrás de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó alegremente la pelirosa. Él alcanzó a oler aquel leve aroma de ella, olía a flores... como siempre.

"Muy bien... Sakura" le respondió suavemente.

Ella miró la primer estrella del cielo brillar. "¿Cómo te fue en la misión, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Bien..."

Ella notó que estaba algo extraño.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"No..."

"¿Por qué estas tan serio?"

"Bien..." ella dejó de abrazarle y este no se movió, cerró los ojos. Sintió como alguien soplaba en su cuello y le hizo erizarse. Luego una risita juguetona se escuchó. "¿Me dirás que tienes?"

"El dobe de Naruto me dejó en ridículo en frente de todo el escuadrón..." soltó. Ella se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Se sentó a un lado de Sasuke. Miró a su amigo deprimido. Con sus suaves y finas manos le sobó la espalda. Y luego con una, tomó su barbilla con suavidad y volteó el rostro de este para que le mirara. Sus ojos negros y profundos penetraron la mirada de ella. Se veía... sorprendido.

La noche estaba en favor de Sasuke, quien agradeció por que sus mejillas se habían tintado de rosa, abrió sus labios y luego los cerró. Sus ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar el rostro de Sakura, no quería apartar su mirada. Con cierta delicadeza, la pelirosa dirigió una de sus manos a la frente de este, quitó unos cuantos cabellos azabaches y miró que tenía unos raspones... también una herida no profunda, que ya no sangraba.

"..." dos de sus dedos comenzaron a brillar. La luz era verde... su Chakra tocó con suavidad la frente del Uchiha y la herida desapareció, no dejando ninguna cicatriz.

"Gracias..." musitó Sasuke. La pelirosa se apartó de él y miró hacia el suelo.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

'Si tan sólo... si tan sólo pudiera estar así de cerca con _él_...' suspiró. 'Pero nunca...' volteó a mirar hacia el cielo, en donde ya habían bastantes estrellas. La chica sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y miró a su compañero y amigo abrazarle, se veía un poco nervioso. Este recostó su barbilla en el hombro de la pelirosa y respiró el aroma único de ella.

Sakura sonrió, dejando que su amigo la abrazara, era uno de esos abrazos que sólo ocurrían muy poco y extrañamente por parte de él. Sasuke suspiró, acomodando el cuerpo de ella en sus piernas y dejándola sobre de él. "¿Sabes...?" preguntó él.

Ella cerró los ojos, era tan pacifico. "Dime..." musitó ella.

"Me gustaría... que esto pasara todos los días... se siente tan bien... y relajante..." ella se ruborizó, luego volteó a verle. Seguía en sus brazos y su trasero se recostaba en las piernas de él. Recargaba parte de su tórax en el de él y su cabeza en su hombro y brazo. Él, aún sentado, tenía tantas ganas de quedarse así, por tanto tiempo. "Eres mi ángel..." sonrió y ella también. "Me ayudas cuando estoy deprimido... cuando te necesito..."

"Es porque siempre nos hemos querido" murmuró ella. "Convivimos siempre desde pequeños y hasta ahora... que ya somos adolescentes... siempre... casi siempre estoy en tu casa... son como... la familia que nunca tuve... el amigo que nunca tuve... el acompañante..."

Todo comenzó a quedarse oscuro, sólo la luna y las estrellas los iluminaban.

El Uchiha mordió su labio.

'Es... es muy... despistada...' pensó para si mismo.

"¡La cena está servida!" era la voz de la madre de Sasuke.

"Creo que... ya tenemos que ir a comer..." Sakura se levantó y se estiró. La relajación le había dado sueño y Sasuke le miró. "¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?" preguntó él. Ella le miró.

"¿Crees que les moleste?"

"Claro que no... mi madre te trata como una hija... no creo que le molestes, por parte de mi padre, no sé... pero confía en ti."

Ella sonrió.

"Entonces sí..." ambos se dirigieron al comedor...

----

Olía realmente delicioso, Sakura sonrió, la señora Haruno cocinaba realmente bien. Sakura se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, mientras que la madre servia. El señor Uchiha también se encontraba sentado. Itachi fue el último en llegar a la mesa, tenía su cabello, 3 dedos antes de la punta estaba sujetado por un listón negro (estilo Neji), se había dado un baño.

"Gracias por la comida" murmuraron juntando sus brazos agradecidamente.

Comieron en silencio, pero era agradable, estaban contentos.

"¿Cómo te fue en la misión Sasuke?" preguntó su padre.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y tuvo que tragar rápido la carne. "Fue un suceso, padre"

"Bien..."

"¿Y cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con Itachi, Sakura-San?" ella sonrió.

"Bueno... me fue bien... pero no logré vencerle... su hijo es bastante bueno" Itachi volteó a verla.

"Bien..."

"Ne, Sakura-Chan" le llamó la señora Uchiha.

"¿Si?"

"¿Desearías quedarte ahora a dormir?" Sakura asintió.

"Madre, ya la había invitado." anunció Sasuke, llevándose arroz a la boca.

"Mmm... ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?"

"... Te lo iba a decir..."

La señora sonrió.

"Ji..." luego miró a Sakura y Sasuke.

El silencio reinó otra vez, ninguno cruzó palabra alguna, sólo los utensilios de comida se escuchaban. Itachi se veía muy serio, volteó a mirar a su hermano y luego a Sakura, quien desvió su mirada al ver que este la miraba. Con cierta molestia se levanto, con su plato en la mano.

Dejó el plato en el fregadero y luego salió de la cocina.

"¿Y qué mosca le picó?" preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se miraba algo triste.

"¿No será... no será porque me quedaré a dormir?" ella miró a todos.

"N-No lo creo Sakura-Chan" le negó la Uchiha.

"Sí, a él le da igual si te quedas o no..." musitó Sasuke.

"Tal vez este estresado... lo noto muy raro..."

"... sí, tal vez es eso..."

----

La Haruno terminó de comer, fue la última, Sasuke se encontraba en frente de ella, mirándola como comía con desgana lo último que quedaba del plato. Sus manos soportando el suave peso de su rostro. Suspiró, miró hacia su lado izquierdo y derecho, su madre ya no estaba.

"Oye..." le susurró. "¿A caso no te gustó la comida de mi madre?" Sakura le miró.

"No... no es eso... de echo, su comida es sabrosa."

Sasuke suspiró.

"¿Es por Itachi?" La pelirosa le miró sorprendida. "Déjalo, tiene sus humorcitos de vez en cuando, uno nunca sabe porque se enoja ciertas veces y así de repente." Sasuke comenzó a reír. Sakura le sonrió débilmente.

"Tienes razón..." ella tomó su plato y taza y los llevó al fregadero, luego se estiró y salió de la cocina, Sasuke le siguió.

Ninguno habló... hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun..." susurró Sakura. "¿Dónde dormiré?"

El Uchiha se rascó la cabeza.

"Eeem... bueno... hay varios cuartos de huéspedes... en fin... te acompañaré..." Sasuke la guió hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos que estaban cerca del de Itachi. "Escoge, el que esta a un lado de la habitación de Itachi, el que sigue, o el último..."

"El segundo..." murmuró Sakura, Sasuke abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba algo frío, pero estaba en buena condición, no había cama, el Uchiha buscó entre los muebles la cama de piso y la encontró, estirándola por todo el piso y luego la almohada.

"Bueno... aquí esta..." murmuró Sasuke, caminó hasta la puerta y ahí se quedó, Sakura arqueó una ceja, esperando a que se retirara.

"¿Qué sucede? - ¿se te perdió algo Sasuke-Kun?" preguntó ella. Este rió tontamente.

"Ah... ah, no, no, no... estaba esperando algo, en fin... Buenas noches..." Sakura se acercó a la puerta y Sasuke colocó su mejilla para que le diera un beso. Ella volvió a arquear otra ceja al ver como Sasuke seguía ahí. Le dio unas palmaditas a su cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Sasuke-Kun, y gracias por todo" dijo Sakura 'Creo que eso era lo que quería...'

Sasuke suspiró vencido y caminó hasta su habitación, la Haruno cerró la puerta corrediza.

----

_"¡Itachi-Kun!" chilló una niña corriendo hacia él. Este la vio. Tenía los ojitos a punto de llorar y daban un estilo Kawaii (algo así como los ojitos de perrito mojado, sólo que tristes), la niña estiró sus brazos para que la cargara y este lo hizo. Estaba asustada._

_"¿Qué sucede Sakura?" preguntó este._

_"Wof, wof" ladró un perrito colocándose en los pies de Itachi._

_  
"¡Ese perrito me quería morder!" exclamó ella abrazándolo._

_"¿Qué le hiciste?"_

_"Nada, sólo salió de una casa y corrí, el perro me perseguía"_

_"Mmmm..." Itachi se hincó y vio el animal, el cual sacaba la lengua mientras jadeaba. El perrito movió su cabeza hacia un lado. "Whiiinee..."_

_"Es sólo un perrito..."_

_"¡Pero me da miedo!"_

_"... no tiene por que darte, ni siquiera te hace nada..."_

_Itachi la bajó de sus brazos y la niña le abrazó de las piernas._

_"Sakura... si no me sueltas te dejaré sola con el animal..."_

_La niña le soltó. El perrito se le acercó y luego se le subió al vestido._

_"¡Kyaaaaaa!" chilló ella de miedo. El animal saltó._

_"¡AKAMARU!" _

_El perrito se enderezó y escuchó la voz de su dueño._

_"¡AKAMARU!"_

_Un niño de piel apiñonada se acercó hasta ellos. Tenía unas marquitas rojas en sus mejillas y unos ojos afilados, cabello café y alborotado._

_"Ahí estas, perro travieso..." el animal le mordió el pantalón. "Esta bien, esta bien... te daré el hueso..." luego miró a Sakura y a Itachi. "Gracias por cuidar a Akamaru..." y luego se llevó al perrito y desaparecieron._

_"Ahí esta Sakura... ¿ya estas bien?" preguntó Itachi._

_"Eh, sí..." _

_La niña miró alejarse a Itachi, quien desaparecía en la esquina..._

_Y ella lloró..._

_

* * *

_

_To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。_

_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Seguire al pendiente! _


	3. Unas hormonas

**

* * *

Proyect number 9**  
_Seriamente... ¡Eres Irresistible!_  
**Shoujiki ni ieba... anta ha uchikatenai!**  
_Capítulo 3: Unas hormonas_  
by: Karura

* * *

El frío llegaba a aquella habitación. Era bastante fría aquella noche. Rodó hacia un lado, cobijándose más, quería sentir el calor de las cobijas sobre ella. Olían bastante a la familia Uchiha. Rodó hacia el otro lado, apretando más las cobijas. ¡Que frío hacia! Se acurrucó en la almohada. ¿Cuánto tiempo yacía dormida¿Qué horas eran? Se levantó Y se rascó suavemente los ojos. No, aún era madrugada... o noche, quien sabe... pareciera como si hubiera dormido bastante.

Volvió a acostarse y se tapó con las cobijas bien, cerró los ojos pesadamente. En esos momentos quisiera estar abrazada por Sasuke y no sentiría tanto frío y estaría calientita. No se escuchaba nada, todo era tan silencioso. Aquella tranquilidad y silencio le hizo que volviera a sentir sueño.

Pronto se vio perdida en los sueños, pero hacia algo que también la conectara con el mundo real. Tenía el sueño ligero, eso era. Suaves pasos sintió escuchar, pero no podía despertar. Escuchó claramente la puerta deslizarse. Sintió como se sentaban a un lado de ella. Y luego una mano tibia acariciarle el cabello, siguiendo por el rostro. Aquella mano era tan suave. Ella suspiró. Que bien se sentía.

----

Sus parpados se abrieron y sus ojos esmeralda se vieron. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sobó sus ojos, tratando de ver bien. Se levantó un poco, recargó uno de sus brazos en la almohada y con otro pesadamente se sobaba el ojo. Su cabello rosa estaba alborotado. ¡Que rico había soñado! Con flojera se puso de pie.

Vio a su alrededor, la habitación estaba iluminada, y era porque ya era de día y el sol traspasaba las paredes. Los pajaritos cantaban. Que pesado era levantarse ese día... se sentía tan bien dormida... tanto como aquella persona que no vio le acariciaba la cabeza y el rostro... ¡Espera! era un sueño... ¿o no? No, claro que no podía ser verdad. ¿Quién se atrevería a ir en la madrugada o noche y entrar en su cuarto para acariciarle?

¡Nadie! Entonces sólo sería un sueño.

La puerta de 'su' cuarto fue tocada. "¿Quién?" preguntó ella alegre.

"Soy yo, Sakura" ella sonrió.

"Pasa Sasuke-Kun"

El Uchiha entró, estaba aún en su ropa para dormir.

"Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Buenos días... Sasuke-Kun, amanecí bien, y por lo que veo tú también" contestó ella con dulzura, este asintió.

"Sí, acertaste"

"Es que se te ve aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja"

"Aa"

"Mmm... ¿Ya todos están despiertos?" preguntó la pelirosa, acomodando la cama de piso y doblando las cobijas que utilizó. El Uchiha menor la miró y la contempló por unos segundos.

"Sí, todos, mi madre se despierta temprano para atender a mi padre (que va a su trabajo de policía) y mi hermano desde hace cuanto... se va a entrenar..."

"Ah, Itachi-San siempre entrena... se esfuerza mucho..." musitó Sakura, un poco preocupada.

"Pero es por el honor del Clan..." gruñó Sasuke. "Ah... este, quería decirte que... podríamos ir a... bueno...¿quisieras salir conmigo? Eh, a lo que me refiero es que... ¿quisieras ir a buscar a Itachi conmigo?" el Uchiha se ruborizó, miró el suelo. Sakura volteó a verle y le sonrió, tomó las cobijas dobladas en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

"Claro, Sasuke-Kun" ella le acarició la cabeza. "Será un placer" El Uchiha le sonrió, alzó su brazo y quiso tocar la cabeza de la chica, pero esta había salido de la habitación, suspiró vencido.

"Mmm, Sakura... "

"¿Sí?" ella se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke.

"Este... yo... helado..."

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó Sakura, Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Lo que quería decir no le salió y se le quedó en la lengua.

"... Nada... olvídalo" murmuró, ella le miró dudosa y luego rió en bajito. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y se metió, dirigiéndose al armario, el cual abrió y dejó las cobijas que utilizó.

"Bueno... deja me arreglo... y luego vamos a buscar a Itachi-San" Sasuke asintió, la Haruno salió del cuarto, dejando al Uchiha en sus pensamientos. Sasuke se tumbó en la cama. Miró el techo.

"¿Por qué no fui yo el que la entrenara?"

----

Sakura salió del baño, ya vestida normalmente, con una falda blanca y unos shorts verde oscuro debajo de esta que eran bastante cortos (quedaban en los glúteos). Una camiseta roja sin mangas y con cuello (estilo japonés) con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Ese día lo tenía de descansó, pero aún así, quería ver a Itachi entrenar. Sonrió y vio el cielo. Habían unas cuantas nubes que le cubrían... estaba nublado. 'Va a llover...' la pelirosa. Se arregló su largo cabello como siempre, se lo dejó suelto, pero con su Hitai-ate de Konoha como una diadema.

Se dirigió al pasillo. La señora Uchiha yacía levantada desde hace mucho, le sonrió a la Haruno.

"Buenos días, Sakura-Chan... ¿quieres desayunar?"

"Ah, claro, si no es mucha molestia."

Alguien tomó del hombro a la señora Uchiha.

"Madre, voy a invitar a desayunar a Sakura... es mejor que no le hagas desayuno" murmuró Sasuke, Sakura volteó a verle con cara de '¿Y a qué horas paso eso?' La madre de Sasuke rió cálidamente.

"Je, esta bien Sasuke-Kun, pero no vas a impedirme que les ponga almuerzo, sé que van a estar afuera todo el día..." ellos asintieron y Sakura se estiró. "Espérenme un poco, les haré algo delicioso"

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun"

"Hn..." Sasuke estaba mirando el cielo.

"¿Qué es lo que quisieras que pasará en tu cumpleaños?"

"¿Eh?" él le miró dudoso.

"Sí... ¿qué es lo que deseas para ese día...?"

Sasuke bajó la mirada, sus largos mechones le cubrían sus ojos. Se le veía ruborizar.

"Tú compañía... junto con la de mi familia, claro esta" soltó, ella le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

"Claro, Sasuke-Kun, estaré contigo aquel día" ella se le adelantó, dirigiéndose al patio. Mientras caminaba el Uchiha miró la espalda de ella. Como aquella camiseta roja se pegaba a su cuerpo y le hacían ver sus deliciosas curvas. Siguió mirándola, viajando con su mirada cualquier parte de su espalda, bajando la mirada y luego, observando el trasero de la joven ANBU, aquellos shorts verdes pegados le hacían... le hacían resaltar su hermoso trasero que se movía cuando ella movía sus piernas.

Se ruborizó.

'Deja de andarle mirando el trasero...' se regañó mentalmente el Uchiha menor, pero no pudo evitarlo, volvió a mirarle el trasero y luego las piernas, bien formadas y largas. 'Basta...'

La Haruno volteó a verle.

"¿Sucede algo Sasuke-Kun? Te veo muy nervioso..."

"Ah, n-no es nada... es sólo que me tope con una figura muy hermosa que no pude evitar mirar..." musitó.

"¿Te refieres a la figura de cristal que compró tu madre hace 3 años?"

"Ah... sí, de esa" el Uchiha rió.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo de madera. Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien estaba mirándola.

"¿Tengo algo en el rostro?"

"N-No, es que ahora... no sé... me dio por mirarte... es todo..."

Ella se ruborizó. "Aa..." La Haruno volteó a ver hacia dirección del cuarto de Itachi. Varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Ayer cuando él se estaba quitando la camiseta y luego se soltó el cabello. Aquel torso bien formado. 'Basta... deja de pensar en él, no es correcto...'

Luego miró a Sasuke, quien tenía su mirada perdida en el árbol de cerezo. Aquel árbol tenía sus flores al esplendor, haciendo ver el panorama muy hermoso. Así pasó bastante tiempo, los dos contemplando el árbol de cerezo.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-Chan, ya esta su almuerzo" la voz de la señora Uchiha les hizo volver a sus pensamientos. Voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo, ella les sonrió, en sus manos sostenía dos bultos de tela. Se les acercó. "A-q-u-í tienen" dijo con tono melodioso.

"Gracias, señora"

"Ah, no es nada, ahora váyanse, que mi hijo tiene que llevar a comer a su invitada"

----

Ambos ANBU caminaban por las estrechas calles de Konoha, no cruzaban palabra alguna, no sabían que decir, ya habían desayunado y les pareció apetitoso aquella comida. Sasuke platicando animadamente y ella escuchándolo con atención.

Se introdujeron en el bosque, el cual, igual que siempre, tenía un aroma a limpio, puro y por supuesto natural. Siguieron caminando, sus pies pisaban el pasto y lo hacían crujir. Ella quería ver a Itachi, saludarlo, ya que no lo había visto. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, no sabía, pero le había entrado esa emoción... le agradaba sentirla.

Llegaron hasta el lugar de entrenamiento de Itachi. Ella inhaló profundamente, luego liberando aquel aire. Se oían varias armas chocar con ciertas cosas. Se encontraba entrenando. Sasuke sonrió.

"Ne, tengo que irme... Se me olvidó que el dobe de Naruto quería verme para no sé que cosa... en fin, nos vemos en la tarde, Sakura" se despidió el Uchiha, ella asintió.

"Esta bien..."

Sasuke desapareció, ella se tumbó en el pasto.

'Itachi-San esta cada vez más raro... me pregunto que es lo que le inquieta...' ella se recostó en el pasto, mirando los árboles que cubrían el cielo. "Aaah... que aburrido..." murmuró. Miró el almuerzo. '¿Tendrá hambre?'

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al lugar en donde se oían todos aquellos golpes metálicos. Ahí lo vio, entrenando, sin camiseta, sudando, su cabello esparcido por toda su espalda y otro tanto cubriéndole la frente y rostro. Sus pescadores de color gris se adherían a su piel. Se le quedó mirando, inspeccionando su ancha y formada espalda. Luego cuando se dio media vuelta, observó sus formados pectorales, bajando su mirada hasta llegar a los músculos abdominales. Miró sus brazos, sus bíceps... Y luego el rostro de este. Era tan guapo, sus ojos negros y profundos, sus largas y abundantes pestañas, sus delgados labios, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el entrenamiento.

Impulsada por cierta fuerza, se le vio obligada a avanzar, mirándolo profundamente, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos, tomó una toalla que se encontraba en la mochila de Itachi y luego siguió avanzando, hasta quedar en frente de él. Itachi la miró y ella quedó perdida en sus ojos, en una mano sostenía el almuerzo y con la otra la toalla. Lentamente, dirigió su mano con la toalla al rostro de este, cuanto quería tocarle aquel rostro sudado, limpiárselo. Él sintió la suave tela en su rostro.

"Sakura..." susurró su nombre. Ella le sonrió, dejando la toalla alrededor del cuello de este.

"Buenos días, Itachi-San"

"Ah, buenos días, Sakura" él suspiró.

"Su madre me hizo almuerzo, pero ya comí... así que... creo que usted tiene más hambre... se ve que ha entrenado bastante" ella le mostró la tela que sostenía, la cual, dentro de ella tenía el recipiente con comida. "Mmm... vamos, siéntate" El pesadamente se dejó caer y ella se sentó a un lado de este.

Ella colocó la comida en las piernas de Itachi y luego se colocó a tras de él. Este miró el recipiente, aún no queriendo quitarle la tela. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" se escuchó tranquilamente la voz de Itachi.

"Algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, Itachi-San" ella miró el cabello largo de este tocarle la espalda, le llegaba arriba de los codos. Con delicadeza la pelirosa apartó cabello de este de su rostro, dejándolo libre. Él sintió el suave tacto de las manos de esta al momento de tocar su rostro.

Sakura sacó de su bolsillo de falda un peine delgado y pequeño. Ella colocó sus manos en el cuello de este, se sentía caliente, suspiró, se sentía tan bien tocarle, sus manos lentamente recorrieron la espalda de Itachi, apartando el cabello a su vez, no se veía reaccionar por parte de él. Ella siguió recorriendo suavemente la espalda formada de Itachi. '¡Espera, lo estas acariciando!' provino una voz en su mente. Ella paró en seco. Tosiendo volvió a tomar el cabello del ANBU y lo alzó en una coleta alta, peinándolo a su vez.

"... Sakura..." ella se sobresaltó, tirando el peine.

"¿S-sí Itachi-San?"

"¿Qué sucede?" él volteó a mirarla, dudosamente. "Te he notado medio distraída... últimamente..." Ella le miró sorprendida.

"A-ah, es... es... es que estoy... estoy..." bajó la mirada apenada, ruborizándose.

"Sakura... Mírame" él alzó la barbilla de esta, haciéndola que le viese. "¿Hay algo que te inquieta?" ella negó con la cabeza, sus piernas le temblaban. "¿A caso ya no te agrada mi compañía?" ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Claro que no ¿qué le hacia pensar eso?

"Claro que no Itachi-San, siempre me ha agradado su compañía..." musitó la Haruno. Ella miró el almuerzo, aún intacto. Tomó los palillos y los separó, colocándolos en una posición adecuada, los introdujo al recipiente y los sacó sosteniendo comida. Lentamente los dirigió a la boca del Uchiha mayor. '¿Qué haces idiota? le vas a dar de comer por ti misma, es obvio que te va a mirar raro' ella tragó saliva, tenía que dejar comer solo al Uchiha, sino se saldría mas de control de lo que ya estaba la ANBU.

Pero no llegó nada de aquello, al contrario, Itachi miró los palillos con comida y naturalmente abrió la boca, inclinándose un poco para introducir aquella comida a su boca. Ella le miró sorprendida. Lentamente el tomó la mano de ella, quitándole suavemente los palillos y luego el imitando todo lo que hizo ella, dirigió los palillos con comida a los labios de Sakura. Ella se ruborizó más y abrió la boca.

'Kyaaaaaaa, me esta dando de comer' gritaba en su mente, el ANBU siguió repitiendo esto y ella lo disfrutaba con tanto placer y una sonrisa.

¿A caso le estaba coqueteando?

No, no podía ser, se notaba que él no sentía nada por ella.

Pero...

Pero...

¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello en estos momentos?

"Itachi-San" pronunció su nombre.

"¿Si?"

"¿Alguna vez... alguna vez se ha enamorado?" preguntó ella, mirando los ojos de este. Él le miró durante unos segundos, para luego suspirar.

"No..."

Ella le miró con cierta decepción.

"Entiendo..." ella se acostó en el pasto.

"... pero puede..." le escuchó.

"¿Eh?"

"Puede..." murmuró Itachi, terminando de comer lo que su madre preparó. Ella sonrió cálidamente.

"Que bien..." luego miró hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos. Tenía tanto sueño.

----

Los dos ANBU llegaron a la residencia Uchiha. Ellos estaban realmente callados, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sakura miró a Itachi, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

"Itachi-San"

"Hn..."

"¿Alguna vez... alguna vez ha pensado en que no quisiera entrenar y vivir normalmente?"

Itachi quedó pensativo varios minutos.

"Sí..." respondió.

"Ah..."

"Pero esto es mi vida, con esto puedo proteger a mi familia, soy el más fuerte del Clan Uchiha... seré el próximo líder del Clan..." murmuró, ella rió falsamente.

"Es cierto..."

"Itachi-San..." Él le miró seriamente, la chica silenció.

"¿Por qué siempre me dices Itachi-San?" Itachi tenía la mirada en el suelo, sus ojos sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Ella se ruborizó.

"Es que usted---"

"También a eso es lo que me refiero, yo te hablo con tanta naturalidad, pero tú siempre me hablas en modo de USTED y siempre agregándome el -SAN, ODIO ese -SAN y odio también como me hablas" le dijo casi gritándole. Ella se quedó paralizada, queriendo hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron adentro y sólo llegó a mover los labios.

"Yo... yo lo siento..." ella bajó la mirada, ya no quería mirarle, sentía que si lo hacía, lloraría enfrente de él y eso es lo que no quería que pasará. Sentía que se le iba el aire y tenía algo atorado en la garganta. ¿Desde cuándo empezaba a llamarle con el -SAN en vez del -KUN? Desde que él comenzó a entrenarla... y eso tenía 3 años o más. Nadie pronunció ninguna palabra más. Ella levantó su rostro para mirarle, pero no le hizo en los ojos como acostumbraba, los mantuvo en su barbilla. "Creo que ya me tengo que ir... le ve... te veo luego..." Se mordió su labio dando la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Sintió como la miraban por atrás y sintió como la detenían. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque ya se hallaba rodeada por ciertos brazos conocidos y su cabeza recargada en aquel pecho formado. Se ruborizó bastante.

"I-Itachi-Sa..." guardó silencio al sentir que la cabeza de Itachi se recargaba sobre la de ella y como las manos de este le acariciaban su espalda. Escuchó el suspiro del Uchiha.

"Yo sólo quiero... yo sólo quiero que me hables y me trates como lo haces con mi hermano..." le susurró el Uchiha mayor. Ella abrió bastante los ojos. "Como... como cuando eras niña..." ella sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos. Rodeó la cintura de Itachi.

"Sí... lo haré, Itachi-Kun..."

La señora Uchiha vio a dos personas abrazándose, se acercó un poco y notó que era su hijo Itachi y Sakura. Se sorprendió.

"¿Entonces... esta bien Itachi-Kun?... Es que... es que ya no te queda el -Kun" murmuró Sakura.

"Puedes tan sólo decirme Itachi..."

"Ah..."

"¿Qué pasa madre?" preguntó Itachi dándose la vuelta para poder ver a su madre.

"A-ah, Itachi-Kun, ehehehehe, yo estaba..." Itachi con la mirada le dijo que mentía. " ... los estaba mirando, me rindo..." dijo la señora Uchiha. Ella se rascó la cabeza y miró a ambos chicos. 'Parece que si son ciertas mis expectativas...'

"Mmm, esta bien... pero Sakura se quedará un rato conmigo, tengo que darle ciertos pergaminos para que los estudie para mañana..."

----

Sakura salió de la habitación de Itachi, él dijo que la esperará ahí, tenía que tomar un baño, suspiró y se dirigió al patio. Se puso a pensar... ¿Cuántos suspiros daba por día? Bufó. Cada vez se hacía más rara... ¿o es que Itachi la volvía loca? 'Kyaaaaaa, pero es que es Itachi e Itachi no creo que se interese en mi...' recargó su cabeza en sus manos, las cuales se recargaron en sus piernas.

"¿Matando el tiempo de forma aburrida, Sakura-San?" ella se sobresaltó y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"Ah, buenos días señor Uchiha" saludó ella sonriéndole nerviosamente.

"¿No entrenaste con Itachi este día?"

Él esperó respuesta.

"Sólo fui a verlo..."

"Aa..."

"¡Pero mañana sí entrenaré!" exclamó ella levantando un puño al aire. Él dio una gotita al estilo anime.

"¿Cómo vas con mi hijo?" se sentó a un lado de ella. Esta se sentó a un lado de él, dudosa a lo que este le había preguntado.

"¿Cómo?"

"En relación. ¿Cómo vas con él?"

Ella se ruborizó.

"A-Ah... pues... pues... sigue siendo mi maestro, nada más, e je je je je..." respondió ella nerviosamente.'¿Ya estará sospechando que su hijo me gusta y que estoy enamorada desde que...?'

"Te preguntaba por que últimamente se anda separando mucho de nosotros y no convivimos con él, como ayer en la cena viste que se retiró enojado, sin explicación ninguna... ¿O es qué acaso hay algo más?"

Él le miró a los ojos.

Y ella sonrió nerviosamente.

"¡C-Claro que no!" contestó alzando la voz nerviosamente. '¡YA QUISIERAAAAAAAAAA!'

El policía se levantó de donde estaba.

"... Te dejo a solas con él, espero que logres sacarle algo de lo que le pasa, que yo ya le pregunté y me niega todo..." dicho esto el padre de Itachi caminó, entrando a la casa.

En esos instantes salió Itachi de su cuarto y se sentó a un lado de ella. Llevaba su cabello recogido al estilo Neji y Sakura podía oler su aroma. Volteó a verle preocupadamente y este notó la mirada de ella. "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó acostándose en el piso de madera.

"Ah, es sólo que... últimamente andas medio extraño..."

"... ¿Es eso?" él la miró seriamente, ella también, esperando respuesta. "Pues, no me sucede nada..." le respondió secamente. Ella suspiró vencida.

'Se hace el misterioso...'

"Entonces... ¿por qué aquel comportamiento de anoche?"

"Estaba molesto"

"¿Por?"

"Por nada que te interese..."

Ella gruñó y se levantó molesta. "¡Claro que me interesa! Itachi-SAN" le contestó enojada enfatizando el -SAN para hacerle enojar. Él le miró fríamente haciendo que esta retractará sus palabras, pero su fuerza interior no la hacia temblar, sino mirarle fijamente. Cruzó de brazos con cierta molestia. "Ya me tengo que ir, no sé ni para que me quede contigo..."

"Para acompañarme..." le murmuró.

Ella se detuvo.

Volteó a mirarle tristemente. "Es cierto... pero también trato de conocerte..." le musitó la Haruno bajando la mirada.

"Sígueme..."

"¿Eh?"

"Sígueme, vamos al patio trasero"

"Ah... esta bien, Itachi..." la Kunoichi le siguió, ambos caminaron hasta llegar al patio, en donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo en su esplendor. Se acercaron al árbol.

"¿Quieres subir?"

Ella pensó por unos momentos.

"Esta bien..."

Ella se colocó en frente del árbol e iba a comenzar a trepar pero sintió como le tomaban la cintura. Volteó a ver a Itachi que tenía la mirada perdida en el árbol.

"¿Itachi?"

"¿Eh?"

"Yo puedo trepar sola"

Él rió en bajito.

"Pero quiero ayudarte"

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y dejó que la ayudara, ella se sentó en una rama ancha, gruesa y larga y varios pétalos cayeron. Él se sentó a un lado de ella. Quería hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo en esos momentos. El árbol ya tenía bastante tiempo, muchísimos años ahí plantado... Muchísimos años en que cada primavera daba a florecer.

"A Sasuke-Kun..."

Él la miró, algo molestó por que pronunció el nombre de su hermano.

"A Sasuke-Kun le gusta mucho este árbol... recuerdo cuando trepábamos el árbol y jugábamos en el, hasta que él se cayó y se rompió una pierna, je, recuerdo aquel día..."

Itachi recordó las imágenes de su hermano, quien trataba de aguantar que las lagrimas no le salieran y a la que si le salieron lagrimas fue a Sakura, pero por ver a Sasuke así y del susto que le dio. "Sí lo recuerdo"

"A veces me pregunto... ¿Este sería el lugar para quedarme toda la eternidad?"

"Itachi..." ella volteó a verle. "¿Te gusta este árbol?"

Él la miró por unos segundos, para luego mirar el árbol y sonreír débilmente.

"A veces lo odio por malos recuerdos que hay, pero a veces lo quiero por que he pasado buenos momentos también.

"Itachi ¿Qué harías si te dijeran que este es el último día de tu vida?" Itachi se puso de pie en la rama y se recargó en el tronco. Ella le analizó y vio que él miraba su casa.

"Haría todo lo que no hice en este día..."

"Itachi... ¿qué harías por tu hermano?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Sólo respóndeme..."

"Haría varias cosas, pero otras no..."

"¿Hay algo que quieras de él que no tienes?" él abrió la boca.

"Sí..."

"¿Cómo que cosa?"

"Su libertad..."

----

_"Nii-San siempre entrena mucho, Otou-San lo presiona mucho" explicó un Sasuke de unos 8 años._

_"¿Entonces a Itachi-Kun lo hacen entrenar bastante?"_

_"Sí, Otou-san quiere lo mejor para él y para el Clan, es por eso que Itachi entrena mucho y además es el ejemplo a seguir, por eso quiero ser como él... aunque no tenga tanta libertad últimamente... Se hizo ANBU ¿Sabías?"_

_"Eh, sí..."_

_"Y ser ANBU es muy peligroso también... ya que puedes morir en cualquier misión"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Sí, puedes morir en cualquier misión..."_

_"¡Eso es muy feo... no quiero que Itachi-Kun muera!"_

_"Pero no morirá. Es muy fuerte"_

----

Ella miró con cierta tristeza al Uchiha mayor, tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba, tal vez era eso, pero no podía hacer nada por él, ella no podía. No podía meterse en los asuntos del Clan Uchiha, una, no era una Uchiha, dos, no tiene la sangre y tres, aunque lo defienda y haga algo por él, no pasará nada por que se veía que el padre de Itachi no hacia caso a nadie más que a si mismo...

'¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así?...'

_

* * *

To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。

* * *

_


	4. 7 minutos en el clóset

**

* * *

**

**Proyect number 9**  
_Seriamente... ¡Eres Irresistible!_  
**Shoujiki ni ieba... anta ha uchikatenai!**  
_Capítulo 4: 7 minutos en el clóset_  
by: Karura

* * *

Dedicado a: **_Miyuki Kobayakawa_**

9 de Junio. Ese era el día, ese era el día que tanto ella esperaba. Era el día en que demostraría cuanto quería a aquella persona. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Sakura platicó con Itachi en el árbol de cerezo... casi 3 meses desde aquel día. Faltaban 11 días para que viniera el Verano y aún andaban en los últimos días de la Primavera y como que ya empezaba a venir el calorcito.

¡Que extraños climas tenía Konoha! Era un día perfecto, no pasaba nada... Aún no y esperaba que nada estropeara aquel maravilloso día. Ese día no había podido dormir bien, se levantó una hora mas temprano a lo acostumbrado y se cambió para poder ir a entrenar, esta vez sin Itachi.

Bah, esta vez no podía entrenar con él por ciertas razones 'misteriosas'. Destruía el piso a cada golpe que daba y es que aquellos meses fue entrenada por Tsunade-Hime quien se ofreció a ayudar a la Haruno cuando el Uchiha mayor se fue a una misión en la que no regresó 3 semanas después.

¿Estaba enojada? Claro que no, ese día era el que ella estaba feliz, no podía. Estaba nerviosa, eso era, tenía que liberar eso antes que lo liberase más tarde, ahí como a las 6:00 p.m. A cada golpe que daba, piso de tierra que destrozaba. '¿Por qué me siento así este día? Es como si me hubieran dado energía de más. Me estoy pareciendo a Naruto.

"Bah ¡A quién le importa!" chilló ella concentrando Chakra en su pierna y destrozando una gran piedra que tenía bastante tiempo en ese lugar. Ella jadeaba. Se limpió el sudor de la frente.

"¿Destrozando material de la naturaleza, Sakura-San?" provino una voz a su izquierda. Ella se puso derecha y tenía aire de tranquilidad esta vez. Miró a quien le había interrumpido. Tomó una botella de agua que se encontraba en su bolsillo y le quitó el corcho blanco. Tomó de aquel liquido transparente y luego caminó hacia él.

"Mmm, sí Neji-San, es para liberar mi energía de más..." murmuró ella, parando a unos 6 pasos lejos de Neji. El Hyuuga la Miró con cierta tranquilidad.

"Eso he visto, además, veo que ha aprendido técnicas que Itachi-San no te ha enseñado... ¿Puedo saber de dónde las sacó?" preguntó él con cierto tonó de rivalidad.

"Venga pues, aquella pregunta no se hace je je..." le respondió ella un poco risueña. Este suspiró mirando como la chica trataba de ocultarle todo. "... Al rato me robas al profesor..."

"Sí claro..." contestó Neji sentándose en una roca.

Ella le miró y luego sonrió.

"¿Iras a la ceremonia de esta tarde, Neji?" Este notó que ella le había dejado de hablar con el Usted y ya no le colocaba el -San... Se le hizo raro.

"Sí, iré..." musitó. "Pero sólo porque Hinata-San va a ir y necesito protegerla, de otro modo no iría..." él se quedó mirando el cielo.

"Tienes el mismo problema que Itachi-San... no eres libre..." le dijo ella con tristeza.

"¿Qué con Itachi-San?"

"Mmm... siempre ha sido entrenado, siempre... nunca ha parado, por que va a ser el próximo líder del Clan, creo... creo que no lo veré más cuando ese momento llegué..."

"Mi problema no le interesa Sakura-San, pero le digo que yo preferiría a ser el líder del Clan Hyuuga a estar con este sello maldito con el que he vivido por mucho tiempo..." dicho esto último comenzó a partir de aquel lugar, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Ella miró con decepción.

"Pero tú no comprendes por lo que pasaré... Neji, tú no comprendes el dolor que sentiré al no poder estar con él tanto tiempo..."

----

Ella llegó a su casa a las 4:03 p.m. Se dirigió al baño, tenía que darse uno bueno, ya que apestaba a puro campo de batalla. '¡Oh que bien se sentirá!' Abrió la llave del grifo. Esperó a que la tina se llenase. Al momento que se llenó, ya se hallaba sin ropa y se metió rápidamente.

Cerró los ojos... recordando viejos tiempos.

_Era el día en que ella empezó a conocerle y él a ella. Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada de la residencia Uchiha, en donde e frente de ellos se encontraba una pared a unos cuantos metros con el símbolo Uchiha pintado a cada metro._

_Ese día ella llevaba un vestido infantil rosa, sin cuello y sin mangas, perfecto para aquellos días de Verano. Él vestía igual, con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Miró a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada a un lado de él._

_"Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu nombre completó?" preguntó Itachi, que no sabía como empezar una conversación con aquella niña. Ella le sonrió y se puso de pie en frente de él._

_"¡Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, Itachi-Kun!" le exclamó ella contenta. Le volvió a sonreír cálidamente._

_"Mmmm... él mío ya te lo sabes..." musitó él._

_"¡Claro! Le pregunté a Sasuke-Kun" ella colocó sus manos juntas en frente de ella. Luego le volvió a sonreír, esperando a que él le preguntara otra cosa._

_"Está bien..." musitó el Uchiha. Ella se decepcionó un poco, no pensó que él sería muy serio._

_"Mmm, Itachi-Kun, háblame de ti" él la miro dudoso._

_"¿Qué quieres que te diga? No soy interesante"_

_  
"Oh, Claro que hay algo interesante en cada gente, eh" le contestó ella riendo. "Bueno... si tú no me dices, te preguntaré..." Itachi asintió ella se sentó a un lado de él._

_"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó esta._

_"13" respondió secamente._

_"Wow, 13 años, parece que tienes 15, es que estas muy alto..."_

_"¿Algo más que quieras saber?"_

_"Sí"_

_Ella se colocó un dedo en sus labios, pensando en que preguntarle._

_"¿Qué te gusta?" preguntó ella._

_"No hay nada que me guste más el silencio..."_

_"Aaaaaah, por favor, tiene que haber algo que te guste, Itachi-Kun..." chilló ella recargando sus manos en las piernas de él y mirándole retadoramente._

_"Pues no la hay..."_

_"Te haré sacar lo que no quieres deciiiirmeeee..." le dijo con tonó melodioso. "¿Comida favorita?"_

_"Cualquier cosa que prepare mi madre esta bien para mi... pero... me gustan los dumplings (Bola de masa cocida) con té..." ella sonrió._

_"¿Color favorito?"_

_"No tengo favorito pero me gusta el negro y gris" _

_"¿Tu mejor amigo?"_

_"No tengo mejor amigo, sólo compañeros de equipo"_

_"¿Cabello corto o largo?"_

_"Largo"_

_"¿Ropa para invierno o para verano?"_

_"Las dos están bien para mi"_

_"Temporada favorita. ¿Primavera, Verano, Otoño o Invierno?"_

_"Invierno"_

_"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"_

_"Sólo a Sasuke"_

_"¿Amas a tus padres?"_

_"Los quiero"_

_"¿Qué te gusta más, entrenar o flojear?"_

_"Entrenar"_

_"¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?"_

_"... No tengo pensamiento para eso..."_

_  
"Mmm, mentiroso... ¿Qué color de cabello te gustaría que ella tuviera?"_

_"Cualquier color estaría bien"_

_"¿Ojos?"_

_"De color, o que no sean cafés o negros"_

_"¿Carácter?"_

_"Uno que pueda lidiar"_

_"¿Te gustaría que cocinara?"_

_"Sí"_

_"¿Te gustaría que fuera como la Miss Konoha o como la que esta en la lavandería?" (Con buen cuerpo o sin buen cuerpo)_

_"Con buen cuerpo"_

_Ella le miró y le aventó una piedrita. Este rió ahogadamente._

_"Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Por qué a los hombres les atraen mas esas mujeres?" ella miró el suelo._

_"No sé, pero es mi preferencia..."_

_"Mmmm, bueno, está bien, ahora sigamos con tus gustos... ¿Animal favorito?" _

_"No tengo"_

_"¿Juego preferido?"_

_"Mmm... no tengo por el momento..."_

_"¿Película favorita?"_

_"No tengo, no me interesan tanto"_

_  
"¿Música preferida?" _

_"Cualquiera que sea con instrumentos"_

_"¿Fruta favorita?"_

_"No tengo, pero me gustan las naranjas"_

_"Mmmm, ya no tengo nada más que preguntarte" musitó la Haruno._

_"Claro que tienes..."_

_"Mmmm, es cierto... je je je... ¿tu pasatiempo?"_

_"Estar concentrándome mientras escucho música tranquila"_

_Ella siguió platicando con él y cuando menos se dieron cuenta... ya se había hecho noche, ella aprendió bastantes cosas de él, pero él... no supo que eran las cosas que le gustaban, más como se comportaba solamente. ¿Por qué no le preguntó?_

----

La pelirosa estaba colocándose su Kimono para reuniones importantes, el cual era rosa con un hermoso patrón de figura a seguir, ese día quería verse hermosa, hermosa para él. El Kimono llevaba de estampado varias flores rosas y extrañas figuras de color azul y verdes también. El Obi era verde como las manzanas verdes. Tuvo problemas al ponérselo, por eso pidió ayuda a la vecina y esta se lo acomodó perfectamente. La pelirosa dio las gracias

Volvió a meterse a su cuarto y siguió arreglándose, se colocó una pulsera que le había regalado Itachi en uno de sus cumpleaños pasados y también se colocó unos aretes en forma de flor.

Se arregló el cabello en un chongo y se colocó una peineta de adorno, junto con unos palillos y unos cuantos adornos más en la cabeza, dejó sus típicos mechones en a un lado de cada cien y los sujeto con broches rosas.

Ya casi estaba lista. ¿Qué le faltaba? Miró por todos lados, un poco de maquillaje leve y perfume, sería todo. El maquillaje que se puso fue leve, de todos modos su rostro no necesitaba maquillaje. Al final se colocó un perfume con aroma natural.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, en donde estaba algo en la mesa, era pequeño, lo ocultó dentro de las mangas de su Kimono (lo que puede guardar el Kimono de Sakura).

Cuando iba a salir, se fijó por última vez en el espejo. Todo estaba bien y salió de su casa feliz.

----

Llegó a la ceremonia justo a tiempo. En el centro de ella se encontraban los principales del Clan Uchiha. Miró extrañamente aquel lugar. ¿A caso había algo que no sabía? Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no se encontraba por aquellos lugares. Vio a parte de la familia Hyuuga, a la Yamanaka, a la Aburame, a la Nara, a la Akimichi, a la Inuzuka entre otras personas...

¿Por qué era tan importante aquella ceremonia? No pensaba que iba a ser tan así... Se sentó a un lado de los miembros de la familia Uchiha, a un lado de un hombre de cabello blanco.

"Ah, Sakura-San... ¿viniste eh?"

"Claro... no me perdería este día..." le contestó la pelirosa sonriéndole, pero aún la inquietaba aquel aire de extrañeza. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar cuando la ceremonia estuviera empezando.

No había mucho ruido. No había mucha platica, sólo unos murmullos casi silenciosos.

"¿Sabes, hoy es el día" murmuraban orgullosos unos Uchiha.

"Bah... es mala elección" murmuraban otros Uchiha con cierto tono molesto y celoso.

Ella miraba todo el lugar, pero aún no había rastro de Itachi. Cerró los ojos, fue cuando en el lugar comenzaron a oírse suaves pasos. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a Itachi pasar el único camino libre, estaba vestido en un traje especial... un kimono bastante especial. Llevaba un Haori negro, lo cual es un saco formal, bastante amplio y estaba sobre el kimono, desabrochado, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, muy parecido al de Hiashi. Con su escudo Uchiha en la espalda, en las mangas y en ambos lados del pecho. El kimono era blanco, parecido a la yukata. Los calcetines llamados tabi completaban la vestimenta.

Se veía bastante atractivo, su cabello estaba suelto. Caminaba lentamente y con firmeza. Estaba bastante serio.

El líder del Clan se encontraba en ese sitio también, ya estaba bastante viejo, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Itachi en aquella posición. El Uchiha llegó hasta enfrente de aquel hombre viejo y respetado y se inclinó respetuosamente. Sakura miraba todo con detenimiento.

"Itachi..." murmuró la pelirosa el nombre de este.

"Uchiha Itachi" comenzó con la ceremonia aquel señor viejo. "Hoy es el día en que te haces un hombre de Konoha, y por supuesto, un hombre en nuestro Clan, hoy es el día en que llegas a cumplir tus 20 años, día que todo el Clan y tu familia esperaba... Quiero decirte que nos sentimos bastante orgullosos de ti. Eres el más fuerte de nuestro Clan, un hombre que ha llegado a sobrepasar bastantes límites..." Itachi no hacia movimiento alguno, esperaba a que todo eso acabará... Su mirada estaba perdida y nadie notaba aquello.

Sakura sentía que se le iba el aire... No podía... no...

"Queda aclarado, que todos hemos estado de acuerdo siempre..." Mostró a sus consejeros que estaban sentados en hilera a un lado del líder del Clan. "... porque desde pequeño mostraste tu talento a todo el Clan y a toda Konoha. Nuestro ninja de Konoha, ahora estas listo para sumir un gran cargo que se te ha dado a ti. Tu padre te ha dado la mayor atención posible y entrenamiento para ser el líder de este Clan... es por eso, que ahora te conviertes en el nuevo líder de este Clan..."

Sakura se puso blanca. Temía aquel día... Bajó la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a brillarle y pronto se vieron en lágrimas, aún nadie notaba lo que le pasaba... al igual que nadie notaba la mirada perdida de Itachi.

"...Sabemos que nunca nos defraudaras y traicionaras, y sabemos que serás un buen líder a seguir..." seguía hablando el ex-líder del Clan. "... Ahora, déjame darte el último escudo que me pertenecía... que será el del líder del Clan" el Uchiha de su Haori negro quitó uno de los escudos que estaban en su pecho Izquierdo y lo colocó en el Haori negro de Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi, ya eres nuevo líder del Clan Uchiha"

Varios aplausos se oyeron e Itachi hizo una reverencia cordial al ex-líder, después se posó en frente de todos, en donde recibía felicitaciones, abrazos, tomadas de manos, besos, golpes suaves en el hombro que decían 'Así se hace hombre' y toda palabra orgullosa. Pero su rostro esta vez se mostró algo triste, no se notaba, pero no tenía la misma seriedad que poseía anteriormente. Se veía acorralado...

"Ahora, ya dejen de felicitar al líder" volvió a decir el ex-líder. "¡Que en casa del Uchiha habrá fiesta y ahí podrán festejar!"

Itachi buscó a ese alguien a quien quería ver, pero entre toda la gente que le felicitaba aún no se encontraba. ¿A caso no habría venido? Su hermano le tocó el hombro y luego lo abrazo.

"Me alegro por ti Aniki" le murmuró y luego desapareció entre la multitud. Volvió a buscarla y fue cuando la vio parada en la puerta, mirándole con cierta tristeza, en los ojos de la pelirosa se veía que había llorado.

Quería ir a hablarle, pero toda la gente no le dejaba pasar, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la puerta... ella ya no estaba.

----

La pelirosa iba saliendo de aquel lugar, limpiándose las lágrimas. Miró el cielo que ya se había puesto oscuro. ¿Tanto había pasado ó es que ese día había oscurecido más temprano de lo normal? Sonrió falsamente.

'No te preocupes... será mejor así'

¿A quién quería engañar? Amaba a Itachi... y otra vez le vinieron los recuerdos a la mente...

_"Nii-San siempre entrena mucho, Otou-San lo presiona mucho" explicó un Sasuke de unos 8 años._

_"¿Entonces a Itachi-Kun lo hacen entrenar bastante?"_

_"Sí, Otou-san quiere lo mejor para él y para el Clan, es por eso que Itachi entrena mucho y además es el ejemplo a seguir, por eso quiero ser como él... aunque no tenga tanta libertad últimamente... Se hizo ANBU ¿Sabías?"_

_"Eh, sí..."_

_"Y ser ANBU es muy peligroso también... ya que puedes morir en cualquier misión"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Sí, puedes morir en cualquier misión..."_

_"¡Eso es muy feo... no quiero que Itachi-Kun muera!"_

_"Pero no morirá. Es muy fuerte"_

Negó con la cabeza, eso ya era pasado, pasó de ser ANBU a ser el líder del Clan... Ya no estaría tanto tiempo con su Itachi. Se recargó en una de las paredes, nadie salía aún, ella fue la única.

_"Itachi ¿Qué harías si te dijeran que este es el último día de tu vida?" Itachi se puso de pie en la rama y se recargó en el tronco. Ella le analizó y vio que él miraba su casa._

_"Haría todo lo que no hice en este día..."_

_"Itachi... ¿qué harías por tu hermano?"_

_"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"_

_"Sólo respóndeme..."_

_"Haría varias cosas, pero otras no..."_

_"¿Hay algo que quieras de él que no tienes?" él abrió la boca._

_"Sí..."_

_"¿Cómo que cosa?"_

_"Su libertad..."_

----

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las banca de afuera del salón de ceremonia. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había salido y aún no salía gente. Suspiró. Aún faltaba por celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi en su casa, así que se recuperaría en esos momentos que faltaban, para estar bien en la fiesta.

"Estas afuera... ¿por qué no adentro?" ella no volteó a verle. Éste se sentó a un lado de ella. "Me he escapado un poco para poder salir a verte..."

"Muchas felicidades Itachi" le felicitó la Haruno sonriéndole cálidamente, pero esa sonrisa era un poco triste.

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?" él tocó el rostro de esta e hizo que lo mirara.

"Eran lágrimas de felicidad Itachi" mintió la Haruno dándole una sonrisa. "¿Por qué estaría triste?"

Él suspiró y abandonó el rostro de ella, para luego abrazarla.

"A mi tampoco me gusta haber sido el líder del Clan... Pero tenía que proteger a mi familia... a mi Clan... no hay de otra... no hay de otra aún, Sakura..."

La pelirosa sintió que nuevamente le salían lágrimas y correspondió al abrazo de Itachi.

"Feliz cumpleaños Itachi" le murmuró en el oído la Kunoichi de 16 años. Él abrió los ojos, sonrió cálidamente. Fue la primera... fue la primera que le felicitó por su cumpleaños y no por ser el nuevo líder del Clan.

_Feliz cumpleaños Itachi_

----

Ya todos los invitados a la casa del Uchiha fueron para festejar, no hubo ningún niño aquel día, todos los pequeños se dirigieron a su casa junto con sus padres. Los jóvenes de quedaron. Al entrar, se podían ver iluminaciones, todo ese lugar estaba bastante alegre, todos estaban platicando animadamente, sostenían pequeñas copas con vino fino y otros charlaban afuera.

Itachi se encontraba recibiendo a varias personas que no habían asistido a la ceremonia.

"Oh, ya me contaron que te hiciste líder Itachi, felicidades" le dijo un hombre. Él asintió. Ya que no hubo nadie más a que atender se dirigió a la cocina para traer algo natural que tomar.

Por el pasillo iban pasando Ino junto con Shikamaru.

"Hay que alegrar más el ambiente, no sé, a jugar algo, tú que eres el genio, propón algo..." propuso Ino. El Uchiha mayor los escuchaba sacando algo del refrigerador.

"Mmm ¡Que problemático Ino! Si quieres jueguitos, piénsala tú" respondió llevándose los brazos detrás del cuello.

"¡Shikamaru eres un flojo!" gruñó Ino.

"Pero con ganas... no me voy a meter en jueguitos..."

"Grrrr" Ino cruzó de brazos. "Bien, pues yo pensaré en algo divertido y TODOS menos tú estarán incluidos en el..."

"Has lo que quieras, no me interesa"

Itachi se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso. Tenía que poner un ojo en aquella rubia que parecía traer algunos problemitas... Se acercó a la rubia que estaba sola en el pasillo, Shikamaru se había metido al baño.

"¿Y ese jueguito que vas a poner es peligroso?"

"Nah, para nada Uchiha" rió ella. "Participaremos las mujeres..."

"Aa..."

"Pero también habrá participación de ciertos hombres... menos el flojo de Shikamaru..."

Parecía que el día comenzaba a volver a la normalidad...

---

Sakura se encontraba bebiendo un vino ligero, platicaba con las demás chicas en el patio de los Uchiha, cerca del árbol de cerezo. Estaba sonriente, pero no feliz. Entre las chicas se encontraban Hinata, Tenten y otras más del Clan.

"¡Es lo mejor que haya sucedido, Itachi-Kun es el líder del Clan!" chilló una Uchiha bastante contenta, cabello blanco. Sakura la miró con cierto celo y siguió bebiendo lo que traía en su copa.

"Sí, además es un líder guapísimo e irresistible. ¿No creen chicas?" preguntó otra Uchiha, de cabello café. Algunas chicas asintieron, incluyendo a Tenten.

"Pero no es tan bueno como Neji" musitó la chica cruzando de brazos.

"Bah, Itachi-Kun es mejor..."

Por la mente de Hinata pasó el pensamiento de Naruto.

'Yo me quedó con Naruto-Kun...'

"¿A quién creen que elija como esposa?" preguntó la misma de cabello café.

"Bah, pues quien sabe, pero tendrá que elegir pronto, antes de que muera y no deje herencia, kyaaaaaa" chilló la de cabello blanco. La Haruno rodó los ojos de un lado hacia otro.

'Parecen dos niñas obsesionadas...'

Luego los pasos corriendo de alguien las hizo voltear hacia aquel lugar. Era Ino quien traía un hermoso Kimono blanco con flores moradas de estampado y el Obi del mismo color. Su cabello en chongo y una flor morada de adorno cerca del chongo.

"¡Chicas! Hay un juego que tengo para nosotras, nos quitará el aburrimiento" anunció la Yamanaka. Todas asintieron.

"Está bien, dinos de que trata el juego" Ino se frotó las manos con maldad.

"Pues este jueguito se llama 7 minutos en el clóset (armario, ropero o como quieran llamarlo) y trata de que a la persona que le toqué ir al clóset, necesita tener los ojos bien vendados, así no verá nada... se meterá al clóset por 7 minutos..."

"¿Y qué tiene de divertido estar en un clóset por 7 minutos con los ojos vendados?" preguntó Tenten, la cual, tenía un Kimono blanco y con diseños extraños pero bonitos en el kimono, el Obi era verde.

"Pues... que habrá alguien en aquel Clóset, nadie sabe quien estará en el clóset, ni siquiera yo (pues que mala suerte tengo) y el que esta en el clóset tiene todos los derechos de hacer lo que quiera con la persona que esta en el clóset, así sea pellizcar y todo lo que se le ocurra... pues... ¿quieren jugar?" todas se vieron interesadas, menos Hinata.

"El problema Ino, querida, es... ¿En que coños clóset nos vamos a meter?"

"Ah, ese no es el problema, ya lo arreglé, e je je je je je je... síganme..." todas siguieron a Ino, las cuales se metieron a la casa, dejando las zori en la entrada, se dirigieron al cuarto que Ino había seleccionado.

"¿Y te dieron permiso de hacer este jueguito Ino?" preguntó la Haruno.

"Claro" contestó esta. Ella y las demás entraron al cuarto, el cual, cerraron al momento de entrar, a la derecha del clóset habían una especie de escaleras que conectaban a otra habitación.

La rubia sonrió. Luego de su manga sacó bastantes palitos.

"Estos palitos, están cortados a diferente tamaño..." comenzó a explicar. "Esto decidirá quien se queda afuera y quien va para dentro del clóset... ju ju ju" rió la Yamanaka, las demás la vieron con cierto 'Está loca esta rubia...' cuando se hubo calmado la Yamanaka volvió a explicar. "A quien le toque el palito mas pequeño será la que entrará al clóset" Ino colocó bien los palitos en su puño, de modo que quedaran alineados y parecieran del mismo tamaño, ni ella misma sabia cual era el mas corto y cual era el mas largo.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a ir por los palitos, que eran 6 chicas más la Yamanaka que eran 7 en total. Todas lo tomaron con los ojos cerrados, claro que ya estaban enfrente de Ino y luego se alejaban, sin ver el palito. Ino que fue la última en escoger palito, cogió el último que quedaba y le tocó uno que no estaba corto ni largo.

"¡Joder a mi me ha tocado el más largo!" chilló la Uchiha de cabello blanco.

"Mal por ti mi reina" dijo la de cabello café. "Pues parece que a mi me tocó el más corto. Hinata fue de las de palito largo y la otra Uchiha también. Tenten le tocó un palito que estaba entre los cortos, pero le ganaba la de cabello café. Ino le tocó uno del os palitos más largos. "Parece que yo iré al clóset, a ja ja ja ja"

"A mi me tocó el palito más pequeño" musitó una voz a su espalda. La Uchiha se volteó y vio a la Haruno que sostenía el palito más pequeño de las 7.

"¡Mierda!" gruñó la Uchiha.

"Je je je, prepárate Sakura, puede que la persona que este adentro se vengue o se aproveche de ti, ju ju ju..." Sakura tragó saliva al sentir tela cubrirle los ojos, esa tela estaba bastante apretada y por supuesto, no la dejaba ni ver abajo ni se transparentaba. Negro total.

"Bien Sakura, si gritas es que sufres..." comentó Tenten riendo pícaramente.

"Que buena suerte me dan chicas..." musitó en enfado la Haruno, Ino metió rápidamente a la Haruno al clóset, el cual estaba oscuro, volvió a cerrarlo.

"Je je je..."

----

La Haruno se encontraba dentro de aquel clóset pensando en quien estaba dentro de él. Respiraba tranquilamente. ¿Sería un enemigo o amigo? Quien sabe... Luego sintió como se movían hacia enfrente. Aquella persona no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y su Chakra era concentrada, difícilmente se podía saber quien era...

Sintió como le tocaban el cabello. 'Gulp' Sintió como colocaban una mano gentilmente en su cintura. ¿Quién podía ser? Aaay, la estaba matando la curiosidad, pero sería tramposa si espiara, así que se aguantó.

Sintió que le acariciaban tiernamente el rostro. Tendría que esperar 7 minutos en el clóset con alguien a quien no sabia que era. El clóset olía bastante a un Uchiha, y pues como no, pues estaban en la residencia de un Uchiha, y más que estaban en un clóset en el cual se guarda ropa.

Unos suaves y cálidos labios tocaron la frente de la pelirosa, ella los sintió y a aquel contactó le mandó ciertos toques. Los labios fueron bajando, hasta llegar a sus mejillas, las cuales besó con delicadeza. Se sentía tan bien, tanto como el tacto de aquella persona de aquella vez que soñó...

Los labios de aquella persona recorrieron la nariz de la pelirosa, hasta llegar a la punta, en donde planto varios besos, bajó un poco más. Aquella persona le hacía sentir tan bien... tan bien... era tan cuidadoso... tan cálido... Y por fin sintió... su primer beso fue tomado por aquella persona. Ella se quedó paralizada.

Ese beso era para Itachi... lo había reservado todo ese tiempo para Itachi y ahora aquella persona se lo arrebataba como si nada... nada significase... No, se equivocaba, aquel beso era cuidadoso y tierno, no era como si nada significase, significaba en aquel momento.

¿Quién sería aquella persona? - ¿Quién?

La pelirosa dejó que la lengua de aquella persona pasará dentro de su boca, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de este quien se encontraba besándola con bastante delicadeza, el cual la abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba el cuello de la pelirosa. Aquella persona le parecía familiar, pero no podía adivinar quien era, por que el clóset tenía bastante olor de un Uchiha y eso hacia que se confundiera y la otra que él sabía controlar su Chakra bastante bien.

Pasó bastante tiempo así, ella disfrutando de todo beso que le daba aquella persona, incluso que llegó al cuello y bajó lentamente el cuello del kimono.

"¡YA SE TERMINÓ EL TIEMPO!" se oyó desde afuera del clóset, era la voz chillona de Ino quien parecía más que desesperada. "Sakura, saldrás del Clóset, nosotras saldremos del cuarto y la persona que estaba dentro del clóset saldrá sin que nadie lo vea" Se oyeron los pasos de las chicas salir del cuarto. La persona que estaba en el clóset abrió la puerta, sacando con cuidado a Sakura. Luego ella sintió que ya no había nadie en el cuarto. Se quitó la venda.

"¿Quién habrá estado ahí?" se preguntó.

----

La Haruno se acomodó el Kimono y salió de aquella habitación, en donde estaban Ino y las demás.

"¿Y bien? - ¿Cómo te fue suertuda?" preguntó Ino.

"Pues... me besó..." murmuró la Haruno, ruborizándose.

"¿Y te dejaste?"

"Pues si... me parecía familiar..."

"Aaaah... entonces te diste un buen beso, frentuda, ji ji ji... bueno... Ya salgamos, que tenemos que hacer otras cosas como molestar a chicos y todo eso..."

Todas asintieron, menos la tímida Hinata que se fue con ellas y al momento de dar vuelta se separó de ellas. La Haruno quería ver a Itachi... por alguna extraña razón le parecía que un Uchiha estaba en aquel clóset... Suspiró. Se dirigió al baño, en dónde parecía que alguien estaba.

Ella tocó.

"¿Quién?" provino una voz del baño. Era de Itachi.

"Ah, soy yo Itachi, que bien que te encuentro, tengo que darte algo..." murmuró la Haruno sonriendo. El Uchiha salió, su cabello estaba algo alborotado de abajo y sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas.

"¿Te sucede algo?"

"Ah, nada... ¿qué querías darme Sakura?"

"Ah... ji..." la Haruno sacó de su manga del Kimono una pequeña cajita. "Feliz cumpleaños Itachi, es un pequeño presente que te compre, espero que te guste." Ella le dio aquella cajita.

Itachi la tomó y la abrió con delicadeza.

Era un collar, era un collar lo que estaba ahí dentro, era un collar de oro.

"Gracias..." musitó, volviendo a su antigua pose, aún el color rojo de sus mejillas no se le quitaba. La Haruno sacó el collar y se lo colocó al Uchiha.

Después le abrazó.

_"El día en que te hagas un hombre te abrazaré muy fuerte Itachi-Kun, recuerda, por que es una promesa"_

Y el correspondió el abrazo.

"Muchísimas gracias, Sakura..."

El Uchiha se quitó un poco de lo que parecía lápiz labial que tenía en los labios...

_

* * *

_

_To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。_

_

* * *

_


	5. Flores en el cielo

**

* * *

**

**Proyect number 9**  
_Seriamente... ¡Eres Irresistible!_  
**Shoujiki ni ieba... anta ha uchikatenai!**  
_Capítulo 5: Flores en el Cielo_  
by: Karura

* * *

Verano, una fecha en donde el calor aumenta y las probabilidades de que alguien este afuera sin camiseta y menos ropa son más fuertes. Es una de las estaciones del año en las que se acostumbra comer bastante sandía y por supuesto helados. Mujeres se iban con su bikini a otras aldeas en las que también hacia calor para tener vacaciones y hombres se ponían en el suelo de sus casas con un ventilador que los refrescase. Hombres como mujeres hacían lo mismo. Hombres como mujeres estaban molestos ciertos días por tanto calor que hacia.

Y ese era un día en el que hacia un tremendo calor que si llegabas a correr, sentías que se te iba el aire... Ese día personas estaban un poco alteradas por el calor y otras alteradísimas, que llegaban a gritarle a su amigo por cierta tontería que hacia. Pero lo que también tranquilizaba el día, era que pronto se celebraría una ceremonia especial, en donde casi toda Konoha estaría presente...

La residencia Uchiha, en donde vivía el líder del Clan Uchiha, también sufría las mismas que todas las demás casas... Que estaba completamente caliente. Era tarde y aún el calor no se iba. ¡Ah, que calor hacia! se decían unos entre otros. ¡Es insoportable, desearía que se acabará este día, es muy inquietante!

Pero aún el día no se iba, y la tarde seguía igual de caliente que la mañana. En la noche siempre se iba el calor, pero aún quedaba un calorcito que hacia que te durmieras sólo con una sabana, no cobija, sabana... y por supuesto sin nadie al rededor que te calentase de más. Sabanas lisas, limpias y frescas.

Y en esa misma residencia se encontraba la Haruno, la pelirosa que siempre había crecido con ellos como si fuera parte de la familia. Estaba tirada en el suelo, con simplemente unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa, a su lado había un ventilador que estaba encendido y mientras la hélice daba vuelta para mover el viento, se movían los papelitos que estaban en el ventilador, haciendo un ruido como 'brrr' 'brrr'.

En su mano, la pelirosa tenía un abanico pequeño, con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Pequeño sudor recorría su frente mientras sus ojos miraban afuera, estaba en una habitación, precisamente la de Itachi, siempre que podía entraba y se quedaba ahí para recordar y tenerlo en mente sin que le 'hiciera falta'.

Miraba el pequeño estanque de agua en donde los peces saltaban exaltados, sus ojos se movían y seguían a los pececillos que saltaban y volvían a caer en aquella agua transparente. 'Plip Plip' se escuchaba en el agua. Aburrida de estarlos viendo, se movió de posición, rodando hacia su izquierda para poder quedar boca arriba. Ahora miraba el techo.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Itachi, que estaba ahí con ella, este sentado en su cama mientras leía un libro y ella en el suelo dibujándolo. 'Itachi...' El sonido de unos pasos suaves la hizo abrir los ojos. Era la señora Uchiha quien traía la ropa de su hijo Itachi en una canasta, era la limpia.

"Je... Este calor esta insoportable..." murmuró la señora Uchiha con amabilidad. Sakura la miró; la examinó, la verdad que casi nunca veía vestirse a la señora Uchiha con ropas veraniegas, casi siempre andaba con su falda larga y suéter de cuello de tortuga en las estaciones normales y las de invierno, pero esta vez, en la de verano, usaba camiseta de tirantitos de color rosa y un pantalón deportivo delgado, azul. Su cabello estaba cogido en una pinza rosa mientras que unos cuantos mechones se salían de lugar.

"Sí..." contestó con flojera la Haruno, viendo como la Uchiha acomodaba ropa de Itachi en el armario. Era una señora bastante trabajadora, joven pero bastante trabajadora... no descansaba en sus quehaceres domésticos. Y ella, de floja ahí en el suelo, echada bien a gusto mientras el ventilador le daba aire. No pudo más y se levantó. "¿Le ayudo?" preguntó ella. 'Inner: Joder que estaba bien a gusto no haciendo nada pero viéndola así me ha dado energía...'

"Aaah, sí, por favor Sakura-Chan..." asintió la Uchiha moviendo un poco de sus mechones que le estorbaban en la frente, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. "¿Quieres quedarte a dormir este día en casa?" La Haruno tenía bastante tiempo que no se quedaba... y no veía a Itachi si no de vez en cuando... y a veces no lo llegaba a ver... ni una semana...

"Pues... La verdad me gustaría... ¿Pero no molestaría a nadie con mi presencia?" La Uchiha rió.

"Oh, claro que no, nosotros siempre estamos encantados con tu presencia, incluso Itachi que siempre ha estado contigo, je, je, je..." La señora Uchiha siguió colocando la ropa en el armario... se veía que en días no le había acomodado la ropa... e Itachi casi nunca tenía tiempo... y cuando tenía lo utilizaba para estar con Sakura.

"Bueno... ¿Cómo esta Sasuke? No he sabido nada de él desde hace 2 semanas..." preguntó la Haruno, tomando unas camisetas de Itachi y colocándolas en el armario. 'Inner: Joder, ni con él he podido estar para acabarla...' La Uchiha tomó unos pantalones y siguió acomodando.

"Pues... sigue en su misión, mi querido hombre (Su esposo) me ha dicho que vendría en uno de estos días, por que la misión estaba programada para 2 semanas..." La mujer paró un poco para limpiarse dicho sudor que la molestaba.

"Aa..." musitó Sakura no poniendo atención que tocaba de la ropa, cada vez quedaba menos, la señora Uchiha tomó parte de ropa que eran los pantalones y se dirigió a un mueble en donde ahí los colocaba dentro. Sakura siguió acomodando ropa hasta que tocó una que estaba bastante ligera y delgada. La miró y le puso atención.

Para su sorpresa, eran los boxers de Itachi. Se ruborizó a más no poder y trató de colocarlos en el clóset, pero ahí no iban, se la estaba llevando la vergüenza, fue cuando la Uchiha vio lo que ocurría. Sonrió.

"Je je, no te preocupes ¿Qué te va a pasar? La ropa interior va en ese mueble, ji ji ji" comenzó a reírse la señora Uchiha, Sakura se ruborizó más de lo que ya no podía y colocó dicha prenda en el mueble señalado.

'Que vergüenza me he llevado... ugh ¿porqué me tenía que tocar la ropa interior de Itachi? pero seamos realistas... al menos la tenía en la mano, ah ja ja ja ja'

Terminaron de acomodar la ropa de Itachi y la señora Uchiha salió de la habitación. La Haruno también. Tenía que regresar a casa por ropa y todo material necesario para poderse quedar sin problemas en la residencia Uchiha...

----

Aún hacia bastante calor, y la Haruno seguía en la habitación de Itachi, en el suelo y con el ventilador a un lado, comía una paleta de nieve de limón mientras veía el techo. 'Me pregunto a que horas vendrá Itachi... quiero verlo... tengo tantas ganas de verlo... También a Sasuke-Kun, pero no tanto como a Itachi...' La Haruno rodó hacia su derecha y volvió a ver el patio de la residencia. El estanque estaba tranquilo esta vez. 'Buuu, no mas pececillos que me entretengan...' Luego miró el piso y todo.

Se volvieron a escuchar varios pasos. '¿Será la madre de Itachi?' y vio a Sasuke con su traje de ANBU sucio por la tierra y un poco de sangre. Primero él se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

"Pensé que Nii-San estaba aquí" murmuró Sasuke. "¿Cómo estas Sakura?" se metió a la habitación, ella sonrió, volvió a morder un poco de su paleta congelada de limón.

"Muy bien Sasuke-Kun... ¿Y tú?" ella se levantó sentó en el piso de madera que brillaba por limpio, se recargó en el borde de la cama de Itachi. Sasuke se sentó a un lado de ella.

"Te estas adueñando de la habitación de Itachi..." le dijo Sasuke en un tono juguetón. Ella le sacó la lengua.

"Pues me gusta estar en su cuarto, además que aquí lo recuerdo más..." musitó Sakura bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza. El Uchiha notó esto.

"¿Aún sigues triste por que mi hermano tiene poco tiempo?" él la rodeó con los brazos, mostrando un abrazo cálido, recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

"Sí..." ella se separó de él, levantándose. Sasuke se molestó, pero no lo demostró.

"¿Y...?"

"¿A qué te refieres con ese 'Y...?" preguntó la Haruno volviendo a morder parte de su paleta.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo? Tendremos más tiempo para nosotros..." murmuró el Uchiha, esta vez fue ella la que se molestó.

"Pues a mi me agrada estar con Itachi, al igual que tú, pero además, no estuviste aquí 2 semanas y me la pasé aburrida, no tenía a nadie con quien platicar, tenía que entrenar de vez en cuando con Tsunade-Sama y además entrenar SOLA, totalmente SOLA" le explicó ella con cierto tono molesto.

"Aa, no te enojes conmigo Sakura" Sasuke se acercó a ella, no dejándole lugar por donde escapar, la acorraló con sus dos brazos, uno de cada lado de la cabeza de ella. Esta notó su rostro bastante cerca del de él.

"Aaam... Sasuke-Kun ¿podrías retirarte un poco? Esto me incomoda, je je je..." Sasuke le sonrió provocativamente, rápidamente mordió un pedazo de la paleta que ya estaba por terminar la Haruno. Esta abrió la boca.

"¡OYE! Que si hace calor y tú te la comes" chilló ella levantándose. Este rió.

"Pues tú misma lo dijiste, hace calor, tenía ganas de probar" Ella tomó una almohada que tenía por ahí y se la aventó al Uchiha, el se cubrió, saliendo de la habitación riendo.

"Y no vuelvas" le gritó bromeando la Haruno.

----

Ya era noche y ella ya había tomado un baño en la residencia de los Uchiha, había salido del baño con una bata y al momento de entrar a la habitación de Itachi se la quitó y quedó sólo en ropa interior, sólo que con una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba a la cintura, se volivó a echar en el suelo con si fuera cama y sacó una revista para entretenerse.

_Pasatiempos Ninja_

Era el nombre de la revista. La Haruno ya la llevaba más de la mitad resuelto y terminaría parte de lo que le faltaba. Suspiró, se sentía bastante aburrida sin Itachi, y de Sasuke ya no supo, había vuelto a salir, pero para pasear en Konoha. Estaba acostada de panza, de una manera en que recargaba su codo en el suelo y su mano apoyaba su cabeza, sus piernas se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás y con la otra mano que era la derecha escribía lo que resolvía en la revista.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, mostrando una figura bastante atractiva. Sakura se levantó rápido y le sonrió a aquella persona, no importándole en como estaba vestida (que el otro ya la había visto así varias veces). "Buenas noches Itachi" le saludó ella acercándosele. "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bien" contestó él quitándose el Haori negro y colgándolo en un gancho, para luego meterlo al clóset, quedando sólo en su Kimono blanco, se soltó el cabello, que esa vez se lo había llevado en una coleta por el calor que había hecho aquel día. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?"

"Bastante, todo el día me la he pasado aquí..."

"Aa..." él se quitó los tabi y los hecho al canasto sucio, ella le miraba con curiosidad, se sentó en la cama. "¿Y ahora quisieras quedarte? Tengo tiempo que no estoy contigo y me gustaría estarlo esta noche. ¿Qué dices?"

"Ah, sí me quedaré, tu madre ya me dio permiso desde la tarde"

"Aa..."

Ella le vio como se abría un poco la Yukata, dejando ver parte de su pecho bien formado. Esta siguió mirando cada movimiento que hacia, como si ya no lo vería más... Fue cuando él se acercó a su mueble en donde se encontraba toda su ropa interior y por supuesto lo abrió, fue cuando él se quedó mirando, analizando aquel mueble, ella se levantó dudosa, para ver que era lo que este le ponía atención.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó esta con cierta preocupación.

Itachi tomó unos boxers.

"¿Tú tomaste mi ropa interior?" preguntó él, ocultando su rostro en su cabello. Esta se puso morada del susto.

"A-Ah, s-sí, pe-pero fue acciden-dental mente cuando iba a a-acomodar tu..." pero ya no pudo continuar porque este la había cargado, tenía una sonrisota burlona y la echó en la cama, siguiéndole este quedando sobre ella.

"Pues ahora me toca a mi, pervertida" le retó, su mano recorriendo la cintura de esta hasta bajar a la cadera.

"¡Oye! Eres un-" le chilló esta ruborizándose, pero también riendo y tratando de sacarse del jueguito que había inventado Itachi. Los dos reían y fue cuando el Uchiha mayor metió su dedo en uno de los elásticos de la prenda interior de Sakura, bajándola un poco. Ella lo abrazó, aún riendo.

Ahí fue cuando el jueguito acabó porque la puerta del cuarto de Itachi se abrió, mostrando a un Sasuke sorprendido, mirando la escena que le daban a sus ojos. Itachi sobre Sakura, bajándole las bragas y esta abrazándolo. Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Itachi se separó de ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama y ella dejó de reír tanto como él.

"Lo siento... me deje llevar..." murmuró Itachi. Ella le abrazó por la espalda. Ocultó su rostro en la espalda y cabello de este.

"Yo también me deje llevar... ahora Sasuke entendió mal todo esto..." se escuchó decirle. Sakura se separó del Uchiha mayor y se levantó, buscando una camiseta extra grande que le tapará las bragas. Se colocó una blanca con flores rosas. Itachi salió de la habitación. Sakura suspiró. 'Y tan bien que estábamos en la cama... pero será mejor buscar a Sasuke y aclarar todo antes de que esto empeore...' la Kunoichi salió también de la habitación, caminando hacia la de Sasuke, y se encontró al Uchiha menor sentando en el borde del piso, sus pies afuera y 'flotando', este miraba hacia la tierra del patio.

Las cejas de Sakura se movieron de una manera en que quedaron en forma triste... Se acercó hasta Sasuke y se sentó a un lado de él. "..."

"Sasuke-Kun..." ella colocó una mano suya en el hombro de él, pero este reaccionó y la apartó de su hombro, en un modo molestó. Ella suspiró otra vez. "No era lo que parecía Sasuke-Kun..."

Él volteó a verla molesto, en su mirada se veía enojo, decepción, tristeza... varios sentimientos mezclados y otros que ella no podía percibir aún.

"¿Ah no? - ¿Entonces quieres hacerme el tonto y decirme que sólo estaban uno sobre otro sin hacer nada? Pues miré claramente que mi hermano te estaba bajando las pantaletas y tenía sus manos en tu cadera mientras que tu estabas abrazándolo, y ah, también Itachi tenía el kimono abierto y su cabello suelto... ¿Qué quieres que piense?" Sasuke se sonrojó después de decirle todo aquello a Sakura y volteó hacia en frente, mirando el cielo.

"Pues, la verdad estábamos jugando... no íbamos a hacer nada... yo lo respeto mucho... y él también a mi..." le explicó ella.

"¿Te respeta?" preguntó él en un tono sarcástico. "¡Eso no es respetar, andarte tocando y querer tener sexo antes del matrimonio no es respetarte!"

"¡P-Pero ni siquiera íbamos a hacer aquello, estábamos jugando!" le exclamó ella poniéndose roja por lo que había hecho Itachi... en cierto punto tenía razón... ¿Y qué tal si Itachi quería...? No, que no pensase eso...

"Pues que bonito juegan..." musitó Sasuke, bufando. Sakura sintió que le salían lágrimas de los ojos, pero las controló, Sasuke se estaba comportando de una manera que ella no conocía.

"Yo sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad, él no hubiera bajado completamente mi ropa interior... te lo aseguro estábamos jugando... así que no te molestes..." Sasuke volvió a verla, ella abrazó sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en sus brazos, lágrimas le salieron. "Lo siento Sasuke-Kun..."

El Uchiha la vio así, llorando... y por su culpa... Lentamente se acercó a ella, abrazándola. En esos momentos se le habían quitado los celos que le habían entrado al ver aquella escena de Itachi arriba de Sakura, pero viéndola llorar... se sentía... se sentía extraño. Recargó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de esta.

"Lo siento..." murmuró Sasuke. "No quise hacerte llorar... te creo Sakura..." en esos momentos tenía las ganas de decirle cuanto la quería... pero si le decía aquello, podría que su amistad se distorsionara... y ya no fuera la misma...

"Snif... ¿Sasuke-Kun... crees que Itachi hubiera hecho... hubiera sido capaz de... de...?" pero ella no pudo terminar, las palabras no le salían de la boca por la pena en decirlas. Pero el Uchiha comprendió.

"No lo sé... no lo sé Sakura..."

----

La pelirosa volvió a la habitación de Itachi, aún él no regresaba y eso la hacia tranquilizarse un poco, se acostó en la cama del Uchiha mayor y esperó a que este viniese. Él regresó 5 minutos después, cerrando la puerta tras de si y luego secándose el cabello, estaba vestido para dormir con un pantalón ligero negro y una camiseta blanca, sus pies descalzos.

Se sentó a un lado de Sakura, aún secándose el cabello. Esta le miró. '¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él?' ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la rascó un poco. Luego vio que Itachi había parado de secarse el cabello. Tomó un peine que estaba en un mueble de lámpara y se sentó atrás de Itachi, comenzó a cepillar el cabello de este.

"Sakura..."

"¿Si?"

"Últimamente... me he sentido... me he sentido muy cansado... presionado..." ella acarició la espalda de este, esta vez no se detuvo, tenía que hacerlo, Itachi cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquellas caricias que le daba Sakura, luego la pelirosa paró, volviendo a cepillar su cabello, para luego hacerlo una trenza. El Uchiha abrió los ojos, no sintiendo las manos de Sakura en su espalda. La joven ninja dejó el peine en el lugar que lo había tomado. Volvió a acariciar la espalda del Uchiha.

"Acuéstate..." le ordenó ella suavemente, este lo hizo, acostándose de espaldas, mientras que ella se sentaba en la cintura de este y sus piernas quedaban a los extremos de la espalda, comenzó a masajear la espalda de Itachi. "Olvida todo ese estrés Itachi..." ella siguió acariciando la espalda de este, con tanta suavidad y experiencia.

"Lo haces bien..." le musitó Itachi, cerrando los ojos y suspirando por cada movimiento que hacia la ninja. Así duró bastante tiempo la Haruno. "¿Qué te pareció el masaje?" preguntó ella parando, pero notó que Itachi se había dormido, su rostro mostraba gran tranquilidad y paz...

Sonrió y besó la mejilla de este, para luego besar la frente.

"Buenas noches, Itachi-Kun..." ella se acostó a un lado de él, también quedando en un profundo sueño.

----

Había despertado esa mañana, vio aún el cuarto estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba? Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 5:54 a.m. Bostezó y luego se trató de estirarse pero se dio cuenta de que tenía peso encima y le sorprendió ver que el brazo de Itachi estaba alrededor de su cintura y su rostro hundido en el hombro de esta.

Se ruborizó. Su sueño más anhelado se le había cumplido, Itachi estaba muy cerca de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y su rostro en su hombro.

'¡Kyaaaaaaaaa, díganme que esto no es un sueño!' chilló en su mente la Haruno, Inner Sakura estaba brincando de un lado hacia otro.

Sentía la respiración de este, soplar en su cuello, aumentando y disminuyendo...

'Itachi-Kun...' ella colocó sus manos en el rostro de este, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. 'Se ve muy tranquilo dormido... se ve tan... tan... tan...'

Él abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo primero borroso a la Haruno, se acostumbró un poco a la vista y luego la vio a un lado de él. Esta quitó sus manos del rostro de este y sólo logró ruborizarse.

"Ah, buenos días Itachi..."

Pero no le respondió.

"¿Eh?"

"Buenos días Sakura" este dejó de abrazarla para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama. "¿Qué horas son? Siento que dormí mas de lo que debía... esta vez tuve el sueño pesado... no sentí despertarme por nada..."

"Je je je... son las 6:01 a.m. Itachi"

"Se me hace tarde, tengo que llegar al centro del Clan en 30 hora..."

"¿Casi nunca descansas verdad?" preguntó con preocupación la Haruno.

"... No tengo casi tiempo, llegó sólo las noches aquí, para dormir solamente..." contestó el Uchiha volviéndose a acostar. Ella se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó. Tenía el rostro un poco triste.

"Crees... ¿Crees qué puedas ir conmigo al Matsuri?" ella comenzó a juntar y separar sus dedos. "Digo... ten-"

"Iré. Te lo prometo. Espérame en el árbol del Templo principal"

"¿Eh?"

"... Iré..."

Ella no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. ¡Itachi iría con ella! No sabía como le iba hacer su enamorado para lograr ir con ella al festival, pero se lo prometió y ella no dudaría en su palabra. Él no era un mentiroso. Cumplía su palabra. Sentía que las lágrimas se le salían y fue a abrazar a su Itachi. El Uchiha se golpeó la cabeza con la pared cuando esta se le lanzó.

"¡L-lo siento!" exclamó ella con nerviosismo.

----

Ella ya se había vestido normalmente, ese día no hacia tanto calor como el anterior, estaba ayudando a Itachi a vestirse con su tradicional Yukata que siempre llevaba, se la ajustaba bien y veía que no tuviera ningún arregle que se viera mal. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar adónde se le acomodaba el supuesto 'Obi' masculino. Ella lo ajustó bien. Sonrió al ver que no se le caía.

Volvió sacudió un poco unas pelusas que estaban en la Yukata y al momento de hacerlo, sin querer, su mano tocó el trasero de Itachi. 'Inner: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah' esta se separó de él como si nada hubiese pasado y luego buscó el Haori negro de Itachi, lo tomó de donde estaba y luego lo colocó en los hombros de Itachi, este metió sus manos en las mangas y terminó de colocárselo.

Ella sin avisarle, le abrazó rápidamente. Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

"Júrame que vendrás..." Esta suspiró, levantó el rostro de la pelirosa y acarició el cabello de esta.

"Te lo juro... ¿acaso no bastó con mi promesa?" ella silenció.

"Pero... es que..."

"Te prometí que vendría y ahora te lo estoy jurando, no tienes por qué dudar"

Ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

"Es cierto..."

Él respiró el aroma que ella transmitía. Bastante bien. Le encantaba como ella olía... tan personal... Llegó el momento en que tenían que separarse y él lo hizo primero.

"Sakura, ya me tengo que ir..."

Ella asintió, entristeciéndose por aquello de no verlo por mucho tiempo.

Y lo vio salir de la habitación.

"Itachi..."

----

Itachi había llegado al lugar en donde siempre estaba y firmaba bastantes documentos, así como Hokage, pero eran de su Clan para luego informarles a Tsunade-Hime. Suspiró al llegar a aquel lugar. En la entrada lo esperaba su padre. Itachi lo miró y luego paró.

"Buenos días padre... ¿Sucede algo?" el Uchiha más viejo miró a su hijo y luego lo examinó.

"Buenos días hijo... este día será uno de los que no podrás salir de este lugar. ¿Sabes por qué verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé..."

"Ah... eso es bueno... tengo que dejarte, sólo venía a recordarte aquello, por cierto..." se acercó a él. "Hueles mucho a perfume de una mujer..."

Itachi sonrió.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?"

"Huele a Sakura... pareciera como si hubieses dormido con ella o algo parecido... pero tal vez te abrazo... o me equivoco..."

"No tienes por qué saber si abracé a Sakura o no... además, necesito entrar a mi trabajo como líder del Clan..."

Y dicho esto Itachi entró al lugar.

----

Hanabi. Era lo que se atravesaba en la mente de la pelirosa. Aquel Matsuri que tanto esperaba... uno de los tantos Matsuris que se celebraban en esa estación del año. Sonrió cuando terminó de colocarse la Yukata, era roja, un rojo carmín, con adornos negros como si fueren flores. Era bastante ligera, no como el Kimono que aparte te daba calor. La Yukata era diferente.

Se vistió en su mismo lugar y luego salió de su casa, dirigiéndose a aquel Matsuri. Hanabi era lo que celebraban aquel día de Matsuri, en donde había bastante sandía en abundancia. Se le hacia agua a la boca al saber que comería sandía con Itachi. Comenzó a imaginarse un sin fin de cosas, moviendo su rostro de un lado para otro emocionada.

'¡Kyaaaa, deja de pensar eso pervertida!'

Su cabello lo dejó suelto, no tenía ideas de como colocárselo y no quería gastar más tiempo en arreglárselo, que al fin y al cabo, era un festival en donde divertirse y no lucirse (bueno... con Itachi era otra cosa... al menos bella se pondría). Se colocó su perfume que la caracterizaba en ocasiones especiales y unos aretes sencillos.

Por eso iba caminando feliz hacia aquel lugar.

Estaría con Itachi...

---

Ahí estaba ella, esperándole en el templo... había pasado bastante tiempo, pero aún no llegaba Itachi, ya había oscurecido por la tarde y eran las 7:34 p.m. Le había prometido y jurado, así que no tenía que preocuparse. Se sentó en el suelo del templo. Sonrió y recordó el pasado Matsuri que se la había pasado con la familia Uchiha cuando era niña...

_Iban corriendo los dos pequeños, uno con un pescado dorado en una bolsa, que era Sasuke y la otra con una mascara estilo zorro de color blanco en la cabeza, del lado izquierdo. Sasuke llevaba una Yukata color azul con tonos azul cielo, y por supuesto, con el logo Uchiha en la espalda._

_La pequeña Sakura llevaba una Yukata rosa con florecitas de un tono mas oscuro en el diseño. Un Obi para Yukata color verde. En frente iba Itachi, quien tenía una Yukata blanca, con los bordes color negro y el logo Uchiha en el pecho derecho y también en la espalda. Su cabello recogido en la típica coleta._

_Fue cuando llegaron a un templillo, en donde se encontraba la madre y el padre de Sasuke e Itachi. La mujer sonreía bastante, llevaba una Yukata con un estilo de uvas por todos lados. El señor Uchiha una simple de color negro total. Tenía el rostro un poco aburrido._

_"Ne, querido¿por qué no les tomas una foto a mis pequeños?" se refería hasta a Sakura._

_"Ah, como sea... a ver... júntense bien..." murmuró el Uchiha sacando una pequeña cámara de su bolsillo, que era de color..._

_"¡Je, yo quiero ir a un lado de Itachi-Kun!" chilló emocionada la Haruno, trepándosele en un brazo al Uchiha mayor, este soportó el peso de la pequeña Haruno, la cual estaba bastante feliz y reía a cada momento._

_"Sasuke-Kun, acomódate en la foto" le ordenó la Uchiha, Sasuke lo hizo, pero se acomodó a un lado de Sakura._

_"Hey, Sasuke, ponte del otro lado de tu hermano, tapas a tu madre, además, Sakura ya esta ahí" Sasuke gruñó, tenía tantas ganas de colocarse a un lado de Sakura y ahora lo colocaban en otro lugar que ni siquiera quería._

_"PERO OTOU-SAN, YO QUIERO..."_

_"No Sasuke, además, súbete al otro brazo de tu hermano, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia"_

_Itachi suspiró y luego volteó a ver a la Haruno quien también lo volteó a ver y le sonrió._

_"Estas muy guapo ahora"_

_Este sonrió._

_  
"Lo sé, yo siempre lo estoy..."_

_"A ja ja ja ja ja ja"_

_Sasuke de mala gana se trepó al otro brazo de su hermano (que era el derecho) e hizo una cara de enojo._

_"¡Yo quería ir con Sakura-Chan!"_

_"Ah, no importa, así se ven bien"_

_Itachi volvió a su estado serio y así tomaron la foto. La señora Uchiha enfrente del templo y riendo, pero tapándose la boca, sostenía un bolso, en frente de ella, unos pasos a la derecha, se encontraban Sakura, Itachi y Sasuke, la pequeña sonriendo muy contenta, el mayor con cara seria alzando más a Sakura y Sasuke en el otro lado, haciendo un gesto de enojo y desaprobación. Se veía que había querido estar con Sakura, pero otra vez su hermano Itachi le había ganado la posición..._

_"Bien, ya pueden hacer lo que quieran..." murmuró el padre de los dos Uchihas. Sasuke se bajó rápidamente del brazo de su hermano y se colocó a un lado de Sakura._

_"Ne, Sakura-Chan, vamos a comprar algodón de azúcar" propuso este, queriendo que la pequeña Haruno le hiciese caso y no a su hermano mayor. Esta siguió en el brazo del Uchiha mayor sonriendo._

_"Je je je, Itachi-Kun es muy divertido Sasuke-Kun, me puede con un brazo" ella bajó del brazo del Uchiha mayor y este suspiró. "Bueno, vamos por el algodón de azúcar" ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a los puestos. Sasuke le siguió y este también notó que Itachi les seguía. Gruñó._

_"¿Se puede saber para que me sigues Nii-San?" preguntó este con molestia. Cruzó de brazos mientras paraba, pero el Uchiha mayor no paró._

_"No te estoy siguiendo a ti Sasuke, estoy siguiendo a Sakura"_

_Sasuke infló las mejillas y enojado jaló de la manga de la Yukata a su hermano._

_"¡Pero yo estoy con ella en estos momentos! Puedo cuidarme solo y también la PUEDO CUIDAR!" le exclamó este. Itachi se detuvo. Miró fijamente a su hermanito quien lo miraba con enojo._

_"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?" Esta vez Itachi cruzó de brazos, volteó a mirar a Sakura quien ya se había aproximado a uno de los puestos en donde vendían algodón de azúcar, comenzó a caminar._

_"¡NO ME IGNORES NII-SAN!" chilló con furia Sasuke, siguiendo a su hermano mayor. Ambos llegaron adónde estaba Sakura, quien sacaba dinero de su bolsita. Itachi pidió 3 algodones al señor que atendía y este comenzó a prepararlos. La pequeña Haruno quería ver como los preparaba el señor. Se paró de puntitas pero aún así no alcanzaba a ver, fue cuando sintió que la alzaban. Miró a Itachi quien la traía en brazos. Aún tenía su porte serio._

_"¿Itachi-Kun?" _

_"Querías ver como hacían los algodones ¿no?" ella asintió. Sasuke miró aquello y retuvo un gruñido. Como el estaba más alto, si alcanzaba a ver como los hacían._

_  
"Bah..." bufó este._

_Sakura miraba como aquella persona que los atendía metía un palito de madera delgado largo a una especie de recipiente metálico, que hacia un ruidillo extraño y pronto de llenaba de aquella cosa rosa conocida como algodón de azúcar. Sonrió y abrazó a Itachi. Luego el señor terminó de hacer los tres algodones que había pedido Itachi. Este los tomó, le dio uno a Sakura y otro a Sasuke, quien se lo arrebató y le sacó la lengua._

_"Grosero" le murmuró Itachi._

_"Hmp"_

_Sakura rió ante aquello, mordió del algodón, que quedó pegado alrededor de su boca, sabía bastante rico, siguió comiendo, Itachi aún la tenía en sus brazos, luego la movió para que quedará en un brazo mientras este comía algodón con la otra mano, Sasuke iba detrás de ellos, fue cuando Sakura se recargó en el hombro de Itachi, mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba Sasuke, le sonrió tiernamente a este, ambos ruborizándose._

_Sasuke se ocultó detrás del algodón de azúcar, que estaba bastante grande y le tapaba toda la cara. Agradeció aquello porque de verdad necesitaba ocultarse de Sakura..._

_Y la pelirosa sonrió, al ver que habían unas extrañas cosas en el cielo... tronando..._

----

Ya eran las 8:14 p.m... Itachi no llegaba, ella comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No... no por favor, tenía que venir con ella... se lo juró... Ocultó su rostro en sus manos. 'Itachi...' Se escucharon las pisadas de alguien contra la tierra y ella volteó a ver, era Ino.

"Ne, Frentudita ¿qué haces ahí sola? pensé que saldrías con Sasuke-Kun..." la rubia se sentó a un lado de la pelirosa, colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de esta.

"Ah... no... con él no..."

"¿Entonces vienes sola? Sasuke-Kun me dijo que iba a salir contigo hoy... mintió el condenado, no quería salir conmigo, hmp..." Ino miró el cielo estrellado, las estrellas brillaban tan esplendorosamente. "¿Y qué, te la vas a pasar sola todo el festival? Por favor..." La Haruno negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro debajo de sus cabellos rosas.

"No... Yo sé que él vendrá..."

Ino arqueó una ceja.

"¿Quién?"

"Itachi..."

La rubia casi se cae de donde estaba sentada, se limpió las orejas rápidamente para volver a preguntarle. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Itachi..."

"¿Con él?" ella estaba bastante sorprendida. "Pero... él es el líder de su Clan... según Shikamaru no podrá salir este día de donde esta en su 'oficina' ya que tiene varias citas pendientes con personas importantes de otros clanes... además que tiene que firmar ciertos papeles..."

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a nublarse... hasta que por fin le salieron lágrimas.

"¡Él me lo prometió Ino, me dijo que vendría, me lo juró también!" le chilló esta abrazando a la rubia, fue tan brusco el abrazo que Ino se hizo para atrás. Abrazó a su mejor amiga y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de esta.

"Shhh... cálmate... tendrá sus razones..."

"Pero... pero... yo quería estar con él..."

La Yamanaka se entristeció por su amiga. "Ne... ¿qué tal si vamos a pasear por el festival? Aún queda bastante tiempo para que se termine, tu sabes, a las 12:00 a.m. empieza lo más bonito, así que tenemos tiempo para divertirnos por todo este lugar..." La Haruno comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

"No puedo..."

"¿Eh?" la rubia se hincó "¿por qué no?"

"Porque le prometí a Itachi que lo esperaría aquí..."

Ino sonrió. "Bien... entonces me quedaré contigo, a esperar a ese hombre irresponsable de su dama" Sakura se ruborizó ante el comentario de la Yamanaka... Se mordió el labio. Faltaba bastante tiempo aún para que se acabase el festival, así que no debía preocuparse...

----

Ya eran las 8:33 p.m. Itachi no llegaba... Ino se había ido al baño y ella ahí sola. Comenzó a mover los pies de un lado hacia otro y miró el cielo de nuevo.

"Itachi..."

Le tocaron los hombros y esta se sobresaltó.

"Siento haber llegado tarde... pero tuve problemas para salir de aquel lugar... perdón..." ella sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

"Pero llegaste..."

"Sí..." Itachi se sentó a un lado de esta. Aún llevaba el mismo vestuario que se llevaba a aquel lugar, con su Haori negro y su Yukata.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" ella comenzó a reír.

"Como más de 2 horas... creo"

"Aa..." el Uchiha se levantó y esta también. "Vamos, hay que ir a pasear por los lugares" la Haruno se aproximó a él. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, saliendo de aquel templo.

"Ne..."

Este volteó a verla con seriedad. Esperó a que esta continuara con lo que quería preguntarle.

"¿Terminaste con todas las juntas que tenías?" preguntó esta con preocupación. Miró seriamente a Itachi, este sonrió y rió en bajito.

"Claro que no..."

"¡P-Pero!" chilló ella asustada. "¿Qué te pasará?"

"Nada..."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando dejaste a medias tus juntas?" ella se veía preocupada.

"Ya te pareces como a Shizune... además, no tengo por que preocuparme..." lo dijo tranquilamente, volviendo a caminar. Ella le siguió.

"Pero ¿no están molestos porque cancelaste?"

"¿Y quién dijo que cancele?"

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo dejé al pendiente con alguien"

"¿Eh..?"

----

Ahí se encontraba él, en aquella reunión en la cual había aceptado estar, en la cual tenía que comportarse como ese alguien que debía estar ahí en vez de él... Varias personas se encontraban proponiéndole cosas... recordó lo que le había dicho... recordó lo que le había dicho él...

_Él iba hacia la oficina de Itachi, el cual tenía descanso en esos momentos. Traía algo para que ambos comieran y así platicar de lo tedioso que era estar en aquella posición._

_Entró en la oficina de Itachi, este estaba sumamente en pensamientos, miró el reloj de pared. Marcaban las 8:28 p.m. Ese día Itachi no tendría ni descanso para poder dormir. Suspiró._

_"Buenas noches, Itachi" le saludó este cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, para luego caminar hacia el escritorio de Itachi y colocar la comida con delicadeza._

_"Ah, buenas noches Shizui" Itachi se levantó de donde estaba, miró el reloj de pared._

_"Traje comida..."_

_"Shizui" _

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Necesito un favor que me hagas" Shizui volteó a verlo con duda._

_  
"¿Un favor?" le preguntó este, aún pensando que había oído mal. "¿Un favor, para qué?" Itachi sonrió._

_"Sabes quien es Sakura..." Shizui asintió levemente, recordaba que la tal Sakura era la mejor amiga de Itachi, mientras que él el mejor amigo. "Pues... ahora tengo que ir al festival con ella..." Shizui tragó saliva._

_"Je je je..."_

_"Quiero que te quedes aquí y te transformes en mi para que todo el resto de la noche atiendas a los que vienen... tu aceptarás las propuestas si crees que son interesantes y ayudarán a nuestro Clan principalmente. "_

_Shizui sonrió._

_"Lo haré Itachi, pero me debes una, me mostraras a Sakura también... que ya tengo tiempo que no la veo" Itachi asintió. Shizui se transformó en Itachi, igual como estaba este. El líder Uchiha salió por la ventana, dando una despedida con la mano. "Hay Itachi... lo que te puede hacer una chica..."_

Y ahí estaba él, atendiendo a la gente importante de otros Clanes... Oh que aburrido era, desearía estar fuera de ahí... Ahora comprendía lo tedioso que era ser líder de aquel Clan...

----

Itachi y Sakura pasaban por los puestos llenos de gente, ninguno decía palabra aún y esta miraba por todo lugar en donde comprar algo interesante. Fue cuando vio un puesto en donde varias mascaras se encontraban en un mostrador. Había desde parodias de ciertas personas importantes, hasta de las invocaciones como Gamabunta... Tomó una mascara de gatito y una de zorro para Itachi. Las pagó a aquel señor que los atendía y luego se dirigió rápidamente a Itachi, le colocó la mascara en uno de los extremos de su cabeza.

"Ji... te ves bien" la pelirosa se colocó su mascara de gato en uno de los extremos de su cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Mmm... pues" ella rodeó un brazo de este. "¿Podríamos ir a aquellos jueguitos?" ella señalo a unos juegos que tenían que depender de su suerte...

"Esta bien" ambos caminaron hacia aquel lugar, en donde habían unas cuantas personas.

"Veo que quiere ganar algo para su novia..." murmuró el que atendía. "¿Qué juego desean jugar?"

Itachi no le hizo caso al comentario que había hecho aquella persona y se decidió por escoger uno en donde se tiraban cosas. Sakura fue la que se ruborizó al instante.

"Hoe..."

Varios minutos después, Itachi salió con 4 premios para Sakura, 1 conejote de peluche color rosa, 2 collares, y un broche para el cabello. Esta iba feliz.

Ella se detuvo y miró que habían varios niños tratando de pescar un pez. Eran peces dorados. Su corazón se conmovió y fue hacia ellos. Itachi siguió su camino hacia otro puesto, en donde vendían varios alimentos especiales de ese día.

La Haruno se hincó y le pagó al señor para poder pescar. Le colocaron una venda en los ojos y con una pequeña cosa especial para poder pescar a lo pececillos, se concentró. Ganaría los peces para ese niño.

Escuchaba como los peces se movían de un lugar a otro... Donde se juntaban y luego se asustaban al sentir que unos niños trataban de atraparlos. Sonrió al percibir que 3 peces se habían juntado y no se movían aún...

Ahora..

'Ahora'

Ella movió ágilmente su brazo y como buen ninja atrapó a los tres pececillos, los niños le aplaudían y ella se quitó la venda. En efectivo, eran 3 peces, sus instintos ninja nunca le fallaban. Le sonrió al pequeño y le dio los tres peces que no podía atrapar.

"Yo sólo quería 2..." Esta suspiró y le indicó al señor que cuidaba ahí de que le colocará dos peces en una bolsa con agua y uno solo. Este lo hizo y Sakura se llevó un pez.

"Gracias, señorita" agradeció el pequeño sonriéndole y luego desapareciendo entre toda la multitud.

"Veo que ayudaste a un pequeño"

"Sí..."

Itachi sonrió y Sakura volvió a caminar junto con él. Notó que Itachi tenía una sandía entera en su brazo derecho.

"¿Eh?"

"La necesitamos, hace calor" contestó este, dirigiéndose al camino del templo otra vez. Ella le siguió.

Ambos llegaron a aquel lugar, estaban tranquilos y ella con su pez en una mano, se sentó en una banca y lo dejó a un lado de ella. El Uchiha se sentó con ella. Dejó la sandía a un lado de él. Sakura se recargó en el hombro de este y suspiró. Itachi miró hacia el cielo. ¿Qué horas serían?.

Apartó suavemente a Sakura y miró la sandía. Con agilidad la cortó en varios pedazos. A ella se le hizo agua en la boca. "Mmm" tomó un pedazo con delicadeza y lo mordió. Sabía tan bien aquella sandía. Itachi hizo lo mismo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, Itachi" ella se recostó el en pecho de este, mirando el cielo. Este se colocó en una posición el la cual pudieran estar cómodos.

"Sí..."

"Me siento tan contenta Itachi" ella se terminó el pedazo de sandía y lo dejó en el suelo, al rato lo iría a tirar. "Estos días... no hemos podido estar juntos... pero ahora..."

"Ahora si hemos podido, Sakura"

"Cómo me gustaría que fuera así... todos los días..." él no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Fue leve... pero lo hizo... Ella tomó otro pedazo de sandía y lo probó con delicia. Terminó el segundo pedazo y volvió a dejar la cáscara en el suelo. Con agilidad él la volteó, quedando frente a frente.

"Sakura..."

"¿Eh?"

Con delicadeza el se inclinó hacia enfrente, la miró a los ojos y luego a sus labios. El corazón de ella palpitaba a mil por hora, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Itachi tomó un pedazo de sandía y le dio a probar a Sakura.

'Otra vez me esta alimentando. Kyaaaa'

Ella sonrió y este también. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de esta con suavidad. Ese era el momento, estaban ahí solos... Se acercó al rostro de esta, cerró los ojos lentamente, ambos sintieron la respiración de cada uno...

'Kyaaaa, ya no lo aguanto, quiero besarlooooo'

"¿Frentuda?"

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

"¿Itachi-San?"

"¡INO CERDAAAAAAAAAAA!" chilló la Haruno con molestia. Itachi suspiró.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaa! FRENTUDA" la Yamanaka se acercó a esta. "Yo buscándote, me dejaste plantada después de que me fui al baño, eres una... pero mira, estas con el Uchiha, mejor te dejo con él..." Ino se fue molesta de aquel lugar, murmurando varias cosas como la frentuda me dejó por ese y varias cosas aquí.

"Ah... bueno..." murmuró la Haruno levantándose. 'No puedo creer que la cerda me haya arruinado el momento. Grrr'

"Oye, Sakura" esta volteó a ver al Uchiha mayor quien se encontraba mirándola. "¿Paseamos?"

Ella sonrió y asintió.

----

Ya era muy tarde, ya iba a ser otro día, faltaban 2 minutos para las 12:00 a.m. La Haruno y el Uchiha estaban en el centro del lugar, en donde varias personas se encontraban esperando lo último que venía del festival... En el centro se encontraba un templo, iluminado por varias lámparas con el símbolo de Konoha en todo el lugar.

Itachi... Pronto un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó en el cielo, ambos voltearon a ver hacia el cielo, el primer fuego artificial había reventado... Era color blanco. Y así le siguieron varios más, dando un bonito espectáculo a aquella parte de Konoha. La Haruno sonrió.

Ya había experimentado aquel espectáculo, pero con la familia Uchiha, esta vez... eran solamente ellos dos. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y miró al Uchiha que miraba el cielo. Esta sonrió y se acercó a él, de modo que la abrazara y este lo hizo.

Ambos presenciaron aquel hermoso espectáculo...

Así lo demostraba el nombre de aquel festival... como flores en el cielo...

Hanabi...

Que significa Flores de Fuego 

_

* * *

_

_To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。_

_

* * *

_


	6. Vacaciones

**

* * *

**

**Proyect number 9 **

_Seriamente... ¡Eres Irresistible! _

**Shoujiki ni ieba... anta ha uchikatenai! **

_Capítulo 6: Vacaciones_

by: Karura

* * *

Verano... El mismo día de verano. Siempre igual. Siempre igual de caliente, siempre igual de molesto. Oh el calor insoportable. ¿Por qué hacía calor y no frío? Pero uno nunca esta conforme y es correcto. A veces querían calor en vez de frío y frío en vez de calor. Pero… Somos equilibrados… ¿No? Y es así como pasaba aquel día, querían frío en momentos de calor.

E Itachi Uchiha era uno de los que querían frío. Delicioso frío. Estaba en la torre del Hokage, en donde lo habían citado para formular ciertos asuntos. ¿Y qué era de esperarse que le dijesen? Aún no lo sabia, pero esto vez "_rezaba"_ para que no le dieran más trabajo de lo debido... Que lo único que quería era descansar. No había podido descansar desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo...

Y fue cuando pudo entrar a aquella habitación, en donde se encontraba la hermosa mujer rubia, Godaime-sama... Itachi saludó cortésmente a la 'mujer', haciendo una reverencia bastante formal. Ella le indicó a que se sentase en una de las sillas que se encontraban en frente de su escritorio.

"¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó el Uchiha mirándola seriamente. Esta sonrió.

"Bueno, me han dicho que eres un líder muy cumplidor con el Clan y que nunca les has fallado." comenzó a hablar la Hokage, con un tonito muy serio. Él arqueó una ceja. "Siempre has estado muy ocupado con los deberes del líder... sé que te gusta ser líder... pero esta vez, tengo algo que proponerte."

Itachi suspiró. "Esta bien, propóngame lo que quiera." Respondió. Se esperaba una gran tarea por parte de esta... Quien sabe que tipo de tarea, pero lo más probable es que fuera una como hacer ciertas misiones o algo con el puesto de esta.

"Que bien que aceptas y me alegro mucho por ti, espero que te vaya bien... Tienes unos días de vacaciones..."

"Aah..."

* * *

La Haruno se encontraba limpiando el piso de su recamara. En esos últimos días no había podido hacer nada y le molestaba bastante la idea de no poder ver a Itachi. Él también se la había pasado ausente y casi no lo había visto por más que quería. Pero por más que trataba la pelirosa, más alejada se veía de Itachi. 

Se sentía triste, sola y aburrida sin tener a su Itachi cerca. Recordó la última vez que habían estado juntos... Sí, aquel día en que fueron al festival Hanabi.

Suspiró. Se sentía tan triste en aquellos momentos. Miró el reloj de su recamara y se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:35 p.m. ¿Se daría el lujo de ir con la familia Uchiha en aquellos momentos? Negando con la cabeza a su propuesta, se echó en la cama toda exhausta por el trabajo que había hecho. Si algo era que le molestaba era quedar cansada.

"Itachi-kun..." murmuró la pelirosa cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_Toc toc_

La Haruno se movió de un lado a otro. La estaban despertando. Gruñó. Pesadamente se levantó de su cama y se rascó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente dirigió su mirada al gran espejo que se encontraba en su pared. Uuuh, se veía tan mal. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño y tomó un peine. Con agilidad comenzó a peinarse.

_Toc toc_

"Voy..." murmuró la Haruno peinándose más rápido.

_Toc toc_

"¡VOY!" chilló esta saliendo del baño como una bala. Llegó a la entrada y primero fijándose por un agujero, se dio cuenta de que era Itachi. Analizó el chakra, también de él. Abrió la puerta contentísima. "¡ITACHI-KUN!" lo saludó esta lanzándosele y abrazándolo. Rodeando con sus delgados y fuertes brazos el cuello del Uchiha.

"Buenas noches Sakura." Saludó cortésmente el líder del Clan Uchiha.

"Buenas noches Itachi. ¿Qué haces por aquí?" a ella se le veía una gran sonrisa. Itachi suspiró.

"Me han llegado unas buenas vacaciones." murmuró este rascándose la sien con suavidad. La Haruno abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Vacaciones?"

"Sí. Tsunade-sama me las dio." le respondió este.

"Oh, que bien, me alegro por ti. ¿Quieres pasar?" preguntó más calmada la pelirosa, haciéndose a un lado, este asintió y entró, no sin antes quitarse las sandalias.

Sakura al oír la noticia de las vacaciones, no pudo evitar entristecer… Vacaciones para Itachi… Eso significaría… eso… que no le vería durante un buen tiempo.

"_Vacaciones para Itachi-kun" _

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

"_Si Itachi… si Itachi y su familia se van… entonces… ¡NO! No pienses eso, puedes hacer un sinfín de cosas y podrás distraerte de Itachi-kun, además… es lo mismo, no he llegado a verle durante un buen cuando se va a realizar sus misiones… Pero… Imaginármele descansando con su familia… Y sin verle… Ni Sasuke… Ni Makoto-san… No podré tenerles cerca…"_

"Sakura…"

"¿Eh?" la ninja salió de sus pensamientos. "Dime Itachi-kun." le murmuró. Sus ojos esmeraldas demostraban gran tristeza. Trató de ocultar la escasez de su brillo, pero… ante Itachi, no sabía mentir y quedaba vulnerable ante él. "¿Quieres algo de tomar? Perdón si no te ofrecí antes, es que…"

"Té…" le respondió mientras se sentaba y como pose tradicional colocó sus manos enfrente de él, las cruzo y se recargó en ellas.

Sakura le sonrió, Itachi le miró sonreír, bajó la mirada y sonrió.

"Té negro."

Sakura llenó un recipiente metálico con agua y le puso a hervir. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada quedaba en el vacío. Se imaginó a Itachi en las montañas solamente con ella, los dos tomados de la mano mientras subían la colina. Y luego… ambos se quedaban en una cabaña… Fue cuando Itachi le pidió un chocolate caliente y ella accedió a preparárselo. Tocó la olla y...

"Aaaay" chilló esta al volver a la realidad, había tocado la olla del mundo real y se le quemaron las yemas de los dedos. La Haruno se soplaba los dedos.

Sintió como tomaban sus manos delicadamente y luego le sobaban. Esta se ruborizó. Itachi le estaba sobando sus deditos quemados. Le encantaba la idea. Le encantaba.

"Tú sabes como curar esto ¿No?" le hizo volver a la realidad y como no quería mentirle, asintió con la cabeza. Acumuló chakra en sus dedos y estos dejaron de dolerle. El brillo verde se desvaneció cuando el quemazón desapareció.

Con lentitud y cuidado la Haruno sirvió 2 tazas de agua caliente para preparar el té. _Té negro para Itachi y té de manzanilla para mí. _Tomó las dos tazas ya preparadas y se la dio a Itachi, el cual ya estaba sentado otra vez.

Ella se sentó a un lado de él. Le miró a él levantarse otra vez, dirigiéndose a una de las alacenas, parecía buscar algo. Cuando lo encontró, regresó a la mesa con un recipiente a la mitad de azúcar.

En silencio le puso los últimos toques de sabor al té.

"Pensé que le querías solo."

"Este día quiero algo de energía también."

"Pero si el té es para relajar…"

"No importa…"

Ella le dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla. Le faltaba azúcar.

"Sakura…"

La pelirosa casi derrama su té.

"Dime."

"¿Estarás libre esta semana?" fue cuando Sakura dio su segundo sorbo al té y al oír esto, el té se fue del lado equivocado y esta termino tosiendo.

"¿Libre…?" le preguntó dándose unas palmaditas en su pecho.

"Sí. Quiero pasar las vacaciones contigo. No te he visto y creo que ya tiene que tocarnos unos ratos juntos. ¿No es así? Como en los viejos tiempos."

Sakura sonrió. Sonrió tanto que la sonrisa no le cabía en su rostro. "¿De verdad¿De verdad quieres invitarme?"

"Sí."

"¡Me encantaría!"

Sakura se levantó y abrazó a Itachi. "Yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo."

Y era como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad…

Ella solamente con él.

"Ve preparando tu equipaje, saldremos mañana a las 6:00 a.m. de Konoha." Itachi terminó de beber su té. Se levantó, tomó los trastos y los dejó en el zinc.

Salió de la cocina, Sakura siguiéndole. "Será mejor que me vaya, tenemos que descansar para poder recuperar las energías, así mañana llegaremos pronto."

Sakura asintió. Sus ojos brillaban demasiado, se veía tan bonita. Itachi abrió la puerta. "Nos vemos mañana."

Sin atontarse, la Haruno besó la mejilla del Uchiha mayor.

"Gracias Itachi… Descansa…"

Y desapareció.

* * *

La alarma… 

La alarma…

"_Sakura…"_

"¡¡¡ITACHIII!!!" chilló esta al recordar que tenía que estar a las 6:00 a.m. lista para irse. Se levantó de su cama como rayo y se dirigió al baño.

Rápido se metió a bañar.

Cuando salió de su casa eran las 6: 05 a.m., corría nerviosamente. "NO PUEDE SER, no puede ser. Itachi seguro estará molesto cuando llegue… Que pena, me está esperando, no puedo hacerle esto… No…" Tan rápido como pudo, Sakura se dirigía a la casa de los Uchiha.

Cuando entró al barrio Uchiha, saludo a todos con una mano mientras no dejaba de correr, "¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS!" exclamaba, el aire a los pulmones le entraba difícilmente. Todos la veían extrañados, era cierto que Sakura era algo hiperactiva, pero eso era de antes, en estos años se le miraba con calma, pero ahora… Llevaba prisa… De más.

Y fue cuando vio la barda de la residencia de la familia Uchiha que tanto amaba. No había nadie afuera. "¡SE MARCHARON SIN MI!" Murmuró entre dientes. Toco la puerta un par de veces, suspiró en alivio cuando escucho unos suaves pasos del otro lado.

Mikoto seguía ahí, le sonrió.

"Muy buenos días Sakura-chan."

Pero la Haruno se encontraba respirando aire, tragaba el aire como si fuera el fin del mundo.

"Muy… Muy buenos… d-días…"

Mikoto soltó una risita. "Oh, Sakura-chan¿por qué te viniste corriendo? No era necesario."

"Pero es que, Itachi me dijo que a las 6 de la mañana…" le informó mientras dejaba su maletín en la entrada de la casa.

"Ah, no te preocupes, saldremos en unos minutos, es que aún me falta arreglarme."

"¿Sal-saldremos?" y fue entonces cuando descubrió… que la familia de Itachi iría con ellos. Los momentos románticos se esfumaron.

Y en efecto, la señora tenía aún un kimono de baño y su cabello seguía mojado.

"Ven amor, veo que tu tampoco te diste lujo de arreglarte."

"Pe-pero…"

"¿No quieres estar linda para mi niño?"

Sakura se sonrojó. Claro que quería estar linda, siempre linda para Itachi, sonrió y siguió a la madre de Sasuke e Itachi. Entraron a la habitación de esta y del señor Uchiha. Una cama matrimonial estaba en el centro, varios diplomas y medallas se encontraban en una pared. _Supongo que son del señor Uchiha_. Y del otro lado de la pared se encontraba una foto, era ella y su esposo. En la esquina derecha había un vestidor de bambú. Mikoto se fue al armario y saco un vestido sencillo, pero veraniego. Observó a Sakura, sonrió y luego sacó un vestido blanco, hermoso, fresco.

"Ten, ponte esto, le queda muy bien a tu piel, ojos y cabello."

Sakura miró fascina el vestido. "¿De verdad me dejaría usarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto! Eres mi niña. ¿No?"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sonrió cálidamente y abrazó a su 'mamá'. "Muchísimas gracias Mikoto-san."

"No me digas así, niña." Le dio unas palmaditas a su hombro. "Mamá estaría bien, ji ji ji, ahora, ponte el vestido, te ayudaré a peinar y también con el maquillaje."

Sakura se fue detrás del vestidor para poder cambiarse, se colocó el vestido… Le quedaba perfecto. Salio de ese rincón y se lo modeló a Mikoto. La cual aplaudió.

"Te quedo divino." La señora ya tenía el vestido puesto, era lila.

"A usted también."

"Tanta formalidad no Sakura, recuerda: SOY TU MAMÁ" la señora le tomó de los hombros y la dirigió a una silla que se encontraba frente al tocador. La sentó mientras que la pelirosa veía los productos, peines, y accesorios que se encontraban sobre este.

Mikoto tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillar el cabello rosa de Sakura. "Tan bonito como siempre" le murmuró. "Tú cabello siempre esta muy saludable."

"Es por que… Trato de cuidarlo, aunque sea shinobi."

"Me alegra. ¡Eres muy fuerte y bella! Me imagino que traes locos a muchos." Le guiñó un ojo, Sakura le vio por el espejo y rió.

"Creo que sí, pero ninguno de ellos me interesa." Confesó mientras la señora le aplicaba cierto producto que olía rico.

"¿Y eso porqué?" Mikoto comenzó a hacerle un chongo moderno, dejo varios mechones grandes en la frente de Sakura: sus mechones de todos los peinados que ella llevaba, aunque fuera suelto su cabello. El chongo quedo algo alborotado, que era lo que Mikoto quería. Colocó unos palillos para sujetarlo. Sakura se quedó en silencio. "¿te interesa alguien y no te hace caso?"

"Bueno… Quien me interesa es…"

Pero cuando iba a decirlo la puerta del cuarto de Mikoto y el señor Uchiha fue tocada.

"¿Quién?"

"Mamá. ¿Ya estas lista?" era Sasuke.

"Me falta poco, lindo."

La señora peino los mechones de Sakura y los que salían de sus orejas los enchinó suavemente con sus dedos y un poco de crema para cabello.

"Listo, tu peinado esta listo, ahora voltea, te aplicaré un maquillaje suave querida." Mikoto comenzó con su trabajo, lo único que hizo fue enchinar las pestañas de Sakura y colocarles rimel, de ahí le colocó un suave brillo en sus labios. "Tadaaa, listo."

Al mirarse al espejo, Sakura se quedo maravillada, tan hermosa mujer estaba dentro de ella, que nunca se había percatado de ella. La imagen reflejada den el espejo, era nada más y nada menos que una hermosa mujer. El rimel en sus pestañas hacía lucir bastante sus ojos. Se veía muy coqueta.

"Ahí esta niña, ahora ve a saludar a mis hijos."

Sakura asintió. "Muchas gracias Mikoto-sa… Mamá. Pero¿quiere que le ayude?"

"No, así esta bien, tengo pensado algo."

Sakura le sonrió y casi salio corriendo de la habitación.

Estaba emocionada de poder estar en ese viaje con Itachi… Se dirigió a la habitación de este, quería saludarle, y desde que llegó no lo había hecho. Necesitaba verlo…

Llegó a su habitación y respiró hondo.

_Itachi…._

"Pasa."

Sakura abrió la puerta corrediza del cuarto del Uchiha, vio a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, se quedó con la boca abierta al verla vestida así y luego vio a Itachi quien estaba leyendo.

"Bue- Buenos días" saludó Sakura. "¿Cómo están?" Itachi asintió en respuesta.

"Buenos días Sakura" le sonrió Sasuke. "Estoy muy bien y ¿tú?"

"Muy bien."

Fue a la cama de Itachi y se sentó en el borde de esta.

"¡Ya era hora de unas vacaciones¿Verdad?"

"Sí, por fin saldremos." Musitó Sasuke. _Pero mi hermano estará con nosotros…_

Sakura miró a Itachi, quien seguía leyendo. Apretó los labios y volteó a ver a Sasuke enojada. _Itachi ni siquiera me observó._ "Sasuke-kun¿cómo te fue en tu misión?"

"Muy bien, terminamos antes de tiempo, por eso estoy aquí."

"Excelente"

"¿Y qué haremos?"

"Pues… hemos pensado en…"

"Iremos a la playa." Confirmó Itachi.

"¿Enserio?" Sakura no pudo evitar chillar de felicidad. "Me encantaría ir a la playa, tengo años que no voy." Y es que, a la pelirosa le gustaba estar en el mar, hacer castillos de arena, todo. Lo único que le molestaba era quemarse, por eso… necesitaría bloqueador, cosa que no metió a su maletín.

"Sakura… um…" Sasuke trató de ocultar su rubor.

"Dime Sasuke-kun."

"Es que… como vamos a ir a la playa… ¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?" la idea de verle en traje de baño emocionaba al Uchiha menor. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Bueno… De hecho no."

"No te preocupes." Le consoló Itachi. "En ese lugar hay bastantes tiendas que se dedican a vender trajes de baño."

"Me alegro." Dijo en voz alta Sakura. "¡Compraré bloqueador en esas tiendas también! No quiero terminar quemada y con dolores en el cuerpo."

"Podrías sanarlos, eres médico. ¿No?" le retó Sasuke.

"De hecho sí podría, pero no podría regresar el color de mi piel en una sesión de quemazón. Además, para que gastar chakra en heridas que se pueden prevenir."

"Tienes razón…" concordó Sasuke. _Pero me gustaría que tú curaras mis heridas…_ Rápidamente la imagen de Sakura en traje de baño le vino a la mente. Un traje rojo y brillante, que encajaba perfectamente en la figura perfecta de Sakura. Era de dos piezas, y la pelirosa llevaba el cabello suelto y alborotado, llevaba algo de ligero maquillaje, los labios rojos y brillantes la hacían ver sexy. Esta se acercaba a Sasuke, quien estaba quemado por el sol. "OH SASUKE-KUN" decía en los pensamientos del Uchiha. "Te has portado muy mal… Mira que heridas tan graves tienes, déjame curarte" Y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro. "Auch, trátalas con más cuidado." Y ella le beso el hombro. "Sasuke…-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura… auch…" fue cuando el ojinegro se dio cuenta de que no estaba en aquella playa y que toda escena fue producto de su imaginación. _Rayos._

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó la pelirosa mirando a su amigo que se encontraba algo alterado.

"No, estoy bien."

"Bueno, creo que debemos de salir ya, nuestra madre debe de estar lista." Comentó Itachi quien tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta. "Vamos."

Sasuke asintió y también tomo su maletín, Sakura sonrió y se levanto de la cama en un brinco de una manera infantil. La verdad estaba emocionada, esas vacaciones la hacían soñar.

Soñar con su Itachi…

Lo soñaba con él, los dos en la playa, mirando el atardecer. Él la tomaba de sus manos, y le besaba. "Sakura." Susurraba. "Itachi…" La pelirosa susurraba con dulzura. "Yo te…"

"Sakura."

"Deja de soñar, Mikoto ya nos esta esperando en la cocina." Le dijo Itachi quien se detuvo al ver a Sakura parada en medio pasillo.

"Sí. ¡Lo siento!" se disculpó apresurando el paso y alcanzando a Itachi. Le sonrió y este le miró a los ojos.

"Sakura…"

"Dime."

"Sakura… Hoy…"

"ITACHI" gritó la voz de Sasuke. "¡Tú nos apresuras y luego te quedas platicando! Vamos que se nos hace tarde!"

Sakura suspiró decepcionada. Quería que Itachi le dijera algo bonito, pero nada. El Uchiha era más seco que una pasa.

"_Si tan sólo él hubiera sido el del beso de aquella noche…_"

Recordó el beso. El cálido beso de aquella noche en el closet. Los suaves labios del Uchiha que besaban los suyos.

Por que… el aroma era de los Uchiha. Uchiha… Uchiha. ¿Besó a un Uchiha, beso a un amigo, beso a un compañero de equipo¿A quién beso?

"Sakura…"

"Lo siento, voy."

La Haruno salió de la casa, Itachi cerrándola detrás de él. La familia ya se encontraba fuera de rejas, esperándoles con mochilas y maletas en cuerpo. Sería una gran aventura.

* * *

El sol brillaba, el cielo azul se veía hermoso, las nubes blancas y transparentes le ayudaban. Era un día hermoso. 

Sí.

La familia y la Haruno llegaron en la tarde, vieron la arena dorada, las palmeras verdes y sanas, el paisaje estaba limpio, el mar que no estaba tranquilo, muchos practicando su ninjutsu en el mar.

_¡Que rico!_

La playa.

El calorcito estaba a lo que daba, aunque inquietaba a la pelirosa. Solamente faltaba comprarse un traje de baño y bloqueador.

"¡Que hermoso!" exclamó Mikoto.

"Bueno, antes de que se diviertan tenemos que ir al hotel a rentar nuestros cuartos." Recordó el señor Uchiha.

"Cierto." Agregó Sasuke.

Todos se dirigieron a recepción, quien atendía era una mujer voluptuosa morena de ojos de color azul, cabello negro, y era bonita.

"¡Muy buenas tardes!" saludó la recepcionista. "Mi nombre es Kira, seré su recepcionista por esta semana. Hay cuartos en hoteles y si no les gusta, hay cabañas rentables."

"Lo de las cabañas me parece perfecto." Comentó Itachi. "Rentaremos esa una¿les parece?" Kira observó a Itachi, le miró con ojos coquetos, Sakura se puso roja como tomate del coraje.

"Depende, espero que sea una cabaña que tenga espacio." Comentó el señor Uchiha.

"No se preocupe, hay cabañas para familias numerosas." Promocionó Kira. "Nuestro deber es que los turistas se sientan cómodos en Arena Dorada, por eso hay cabañas de parejas, de 3 personas, y de 4 a 7 personas. Sus precios son accesibles."Añadió echándole miraditas a Itachi.

"Me parece perfecto." Concordó el señor Uchiha. "¿Qué precio tiene la de 4 a 7 personas."

"3000 konos por semana, incluye electricidad, agua caliente, televisión, mantenimiento y servicio a puerta."

"Queremos esa. "Afirmó Itachi. Sakura se acercó a Itachi y miró con ganas de matar a Kira.

"Bien." Musitó Kira algo asustada.

Itachi pagó la cabaña. No fue gran problema ya que ser líder de tu clan daba muchos privilegios…. Y más con un papá jefe de policía.

"Afuera les espera su guía, les mostrará donde esta su cabaña. Aquí están sus llaves. ¡Les deseo lo mejor en Arena Dorada, muchas gracias por elegir este lugar para vacacionar!" Sasuke tomó las llaves.

"¡Gracias!" agradeció la señora Uchiha, quien salió después de sus hijos con su esposo.

Afuera les esperaba un muchacho rubio, ojos verdes, tez bronceada y con un cuerpo que robaba muchas miradas…

"¡Buenas tardes!" saludó el rubio, rápidamente, miró a Sakura, Sakura se ruborizó por aquella mirada intensa.

Sasuke, al darse cuenta de eso, se acercó a Sakura con expresión sería y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirosa.

"Sakura…" le susurró Sasuke. El rubio dejo de mirar a Sakura, y comenzó a caminar.

"Síganme." La familia Uchiha lo siguió,.

"Sasuke-kun…" musitó Sakura roja. "Gracias…"

Y es que ese día, Sakura se veía hermosa… con tal vestido… Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, extrañamente cada vez que la miraba, sentía una mirada que penetraba su espalda, una mirada fría. No entendía por que sentía eso.

El guía los dirigió a una cabaña grandecita, a sus lados había cabañas pequeñas y otras grandes. Los niños pasaban corriendo y había personas afuera de las cabañas, otras, sentadas en el techo de las cabañas.

"Bueno, aquí esta su cabaña, espero que pasen un grandioso día, recuerden que si necesitan algo, solamente tomen el pergamino de su cabaña, y estaremos aquí."

Y la pelirosa estaba realmente feliz. Itachi estaba ahí, era lo que importaba, fue la primera en dirigirse a la puerta de la cabaña.

"Vamos, quiero meterme al mar." Los apresuró emocionada. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella, los demás siguiéndole.

"Me alegro que tengan esa emoción." Comentó Mikoto feliz. Sasuke abrió la cabaña y pudieron ver, que el interior estaba de lujo, piso de madera brillante, una salita acogedora con una televisión que parecía moderna para Konoha, plantas adornando el lugar, una cocina pequeña, y 3 cuartos y un baño.

"Elijo la habitación de la esquina" se apresuro en decir Sakura. Itachi y Sasuke dormirían en otra, y los esposos en otra.

"Bien, dejen sus cosas en su lugar." Ordenó el señor Uchiha. "para que luego vayan a comprar lo que necesiten."

Todos asintieron.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y dejó sus cosas en la cama. Suspiró. ¿Por qué la escena del beso en la casa de los Uchiha estaba atormentando su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse¿Quién habrá sido? Pero el aroma le era familiar. No era que el closet oliera tanto a un Uchiha, pero aquella presencia en el closet, era bastante familiar, el olor de aquella persona era de un Uchiha, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero si se equivocaba? Sacudió su cabeza. "no puede, es que es imposible…" ¿y si besó a un Uchiha? Y si beso a uno de los hijos de Mikoto. Sasuke… Itachi… _¿Habré besado a Itachi?_ "Quiero a Itachi-San…" murmuró.

Y como deseo. Itachi apareció en la puerta de la pelirosa.

"¡Itachi!" exclamó ruborizándose.

"Sakura, necesitas traje de baño y bloqueador, hay un centro comercial cerca de aquí, vamos." Itachi le dijo. Luego, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la pelirosa le tomó de la mano.

"Itachi-kun…" murmuró mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"Dime Sakura."

"Quiero preguntarte algo."

"Adelante."

"¿Te bese el día en que se celebró tu nombramiento de líder en tu clan…? El día… el día de los 7 minutos en el clóset…."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

_Después de 20 mil años de que no continué este fic, aún me doy el lujo de dejarlo en suspenso.__  
Soy muy mala… ¿Verdad:'( Pero no se preocupen, este fic si tendrá fin, lo más probable es que acabe en 2 capítulos más o tal vez 3… depende por que la historia en sí, no es larga. El próximo capitulo estará lleno de escenas románticas, ya que este no tuvo y se centró más en la relación familiar._

_Quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, me alegro que aún sigan leyendo este fic después de casi 2 años que no lo continué._

_¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_-Karura_


End file.
